Dangan Ronpa: Pokemon Island
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: 18 unlucky Pokemon gets a one-way ticket to Despair with Monokuma as the conductor. After long challenges, Four of them was dead, will Eevee and the others survive the remainder of the trip or face the wrath of Monokuma. Who is the shadow near the bridge?
1. Trip to the Killing Trip

"Wha?! What's this bright light? Is anyone here?" I thought to myself.

Every fiber of my being was being dissolved into nothingness and there's nothing I could do and so I walked towards the bright light to a future of massive chaos. As I continued to go nearer to the bright light, my eyesight was going nuts until I fainted.

"Hello! Are you okay?" said a voice.

I opened my eyes to find myself inside a spacious room with seventeen others.

"Umm... I forgot what I was going to say... are you mad at me?" said a green and white pokemon.

"Of course she's mad, you talk too long and you're such a worrywart" said a fairy holding a flower.

"WARTS?! OMGOMGOMGOMG" replied the green and white pokemon screaming.

"Calm down, will you... I'm trying to sleep!" said a yellow sheep sleeptalking.

"Where are we?" I hastily asked.

All of the others looked as if they too didn't know.

"Are we going to die" said the fairy now worried.

"At a moment at this, we must be calm!" said a panda.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG!" shrieked the green and white pokemon.

"So much for calm!" sighed the fairy.

Then suddenly a squeaky, shrill, small voice can be heard.

"Upupupupupu... such great despair" said the voice.

"Very funny!" said the fairy looking at a little bear.

"That's not me and besides, my voice is more cuter than that!" replied the bear pokemon.

"It's cuter, not more cuter!" said a snow tree.

"Hellooooo, is anyone listening to me!" continued the voice.

We all directed our attention at the podium that was conveniently placed on the middle of the room. Then suddenly from behind the podium, a black and white bear appears.

"Wow! So cute! I want a black and white bear for Christmas too!" said the fairy filled with joy.

"I'm not cute, I'm Monokuma!" said the bear.

"Are you a pokemon?" asked a green gecko.

"I just said.., I'm not a pokemon, I'm Monokuma!" said Monokuma.

"What the heck is a Monokuma... is that like Digimon or Pokemon but experimented on like Mewtwo?" said the snow tree with awe.

"Who are you calling an experiment?! I should've have stick to torturing humans instead" sighed Monokuma.

"Ummmm... where are we?" said the green and white pokemon.

"We're in a planet called Earth!" replied Monokuma.

"I think what she meant was where are specifically!" said the snow tree.

"In a room!" said Monokuma giggling uncontrollably.

We all sighed at Monokuma's lame attempts to make a joke.

"Let's now go to the main topic!" said Monokuma now being serious. "You're in a room... let's just skip to the end shall we?!".

With Monokuma's words, the floor began to tremble until, the whole room fell down like a stage prop revealing a beautiful beach.

"Hey! Isn't this the one in the second game?" asked a red lizard.

"Don't go on breaking fourth walls..." replied Monokuma. "Just explore the island... I've got a massage session to look forward too!".

"Do we have massage sessions?" said the fairy filled with enthusiasm.

"Nope!" answered Monokuma before disappearing.

I stared in shock as we all stood on a beautiful beach. Why are we here? Why is my head throbbing? My head began to throb heavily until I blacked out.

* * *

This is only the start of the series so stay tuned and also read Pokemon Drama Island.

Monokuma: Review or face the wrath of my muscles. Upupupupu


	2. Despair is The New Hope

"Are you awake?" said a voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping it was one of the others only to find Monokuma standing over me.

"Do you like my innocent impression?!" said a cackling Monokuma.

"Whe...where are the others?" I asked Monokuma still dazed.

"They already started exploring, get a move on or else you'll face the wrath of Monokuma... upupupupu!" said Monokuma.

"Is upupupu the only way to laugh for you... upupupupupu!" I replied insulting Monokuma.

"Insult me and I'll kill you then eat the honey from your belly!" said Monokuma threatening me.

"I don't eat honey" I said.

"Really?! Then it's back to the drawing board!" said Monokuma before disappearing.

I stood up then left the beach to begin exploring the island. I ran eastward until I reached a ropebridge which I tried to cross but Monokuma appears.

"Noone can pass!" said Monokuma.

"Umm... why didn't you create something that would guard the bridges!" I suggested.

"Budgetary problems" replied Monokuma.

"Even Monokumas have financial problems!" I said mockingly.

"Mess with me and I'll force feed you with honey then eat you!" said Monokuma before leaving.

"Monokuma should have been a stand-up comedian!" I thought.

I left the rope bridge then walked towards the nearest building to the bridge which contained a parking lot. At the parking lot, someone was waiting.

"Ooppps" said the someone bumping into me intnetionally.

I recognized that someone as the little bear pokemon.

"Umm... now that we've "coincidentally bumped" into each other, let me introduce myself!" said the little bear. "I'm Teddiursa... and I hope we could get along".

"This guy seems normal" I thought until I shook her paw.

Teddiursa stared at my paw as if it was a bomb. "Sexual harrasment, 911, Police, Fire Department, anyone save me from this pedophile!"

"We're the same age" I argued.

"So you admit it... that you were flirting with me... do not worry I'm not biased" said a blushing Teddiursa.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I'm not lesbian for Arceus sake... I hate you... who are you again?" said Teddiursa.

"I'm Eevee!" I said shaking her paw once more.

"Eeeekkkkkkkkk... Monokuma, excecute this lowlife!" said Teddiursa.

I left Teddiursa back to her crazy antics then walked towards the gate until Monokuma appears.

"You again?!" I said annoyed.

"Monokuma, this gal is harassing me!" said Teddiursa from afar.

"... I'm not 911 and I'm here to tell you that the pool has an automatic lock that unlocks at 1:00 am and locks at 9:00 pm" said Monokuma.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"So that Eevees can harass Teddiursas in the pool without any witness" said Teddiursa.

"Shaddup!" said Monokuma glaring at the nearby Teddiursa.

"Eepp... can't a cute bear like me be safe in the streets without any Eevees and Monokumas to harass me" said Teddiursa in a shaky voice.

I quickly entered the pool as soon as I heard Monokuma cursing Teddiursa. The inside of the pool contained a olympic sized pool and a 3 story building. I gazed at the building with awe as it was beautiful... unlike some black and white bear here.

"Are you astounded by my muscles?" said a nearby blue humanoid.

"Oh my Arceus, is everyone here green minded?" I sighed.

"I knew an Eevee would notice me, it said so on my telescope!" said the humanoid.

"It's horoscope!" I shouted.

"Oooh, a feisty one, what do you say we make out at the beach" said the humanoid filled with malice.

"I have an... Anti- Pedo Society Meeting with Teddiursa!" I lied.

"Oh... I'm sorry I wasted your time... I'm Machop by the way!" said the humanoid looking down. "But can we make out after the meeting?!".

"Umm... it looks like my refrigerators running... goodbye and it's not very nice to see you!" I said before leaving Machop looking dazed and confused.

I narrowly escaped Machop and made my way to the pool building until I heard some crying. I folled the sound until I found a blue elephant crying by the pool.

"Umm... why are you crying?" I asked.

"We can never leave... I can never see my mom and dad anymore..." said the blue elephant holding back the tears.

"May I comfort you two with a make out session by the beach?" said Machop from across the pool.

"Nope... do not talk to us again, I beg you!" I replied.

I turned back to the blue elephant and she was smiling.

"You're so brave... I'm Phanphy!" said the blue elephant blushing.

I smiled at Phanphy then hugged her goodbye then walked towards the pool building. Then suddenly from out of nowhere, Monokuma appears.

"What happened to your fight with Teddiursa?" I asked.

"We made an agreement that we will both force feed you" said Monokuma. "But that's not the reason I'm here, I'm here because... this building is friggin off-limits!".

Monokuma then disappears and I exited the pool. And at the parking lot, instead of Teddiursa, there were three arguing pokemon.

"Bow down to me!" said a yellow elephant.

"Bow down to him!" said the fairy holding a fairy flower.

"Is this what dictatorship feels?" said the green and white pokemon before running away from the parking lot.

I tried to leave the lot unnoticed but the two noticed me.

"What are you hiding from us?" said the fairy playfully.

"Are you running away from us like that bear named WHATHERNAME?" shouted the yellow elephant.

"Be friends with us! I'm Flaebebe! Don't forget it!" said the fairy chuckling.

"And I'm Drowzee, a victim of boredom from talking to a shady character like you!" said Drowzee with a smirk.

I quickly escaped the two pokemon then continued eastward until I reached a majestic area behind a wooden gate. I entered the gate to find myself in a hotel.

"Are you in awe of my dazzling personality or my good hygiene?" asked a smiling red lizard.

"..." I said speechless.

"Are you in the loss for words after seeing the majestic Charmander?" said the lizard with a huge smile.

"Umm... hi Charmander?" I said awkwardly.

I left Charmander be Charmander then proceeded to a sleeping sheep near the pool. I poked the sheep until she wakes up.

"Wha... momma is that you? Can I go back to sleep now?" asked the sheep.

The sheep then goes back to sleep.

"I'm Mareep... zzzzzzz!" said the sheep half asleep.

I leave Mareep back to her sleep then entered a large bulding with the words Praides inscribed on it. Inside were three pokemon arguing.

"Graveler, 1 plus 1 isn't eleven!" said a snow tree.

"C'mon Snover, act cool!" replied a rock.

"Ahem, someone is here!" said a blue turtle pointing at me.

"Um... hello!" I said awkwardly.

"Salutations, I believe we haven't met... I'm Snover!" said the snow tree.

"And I'm Graveler, the rock with a heart!' said Graveler grinning.

"And I'm Squirtle!" said the blue turtle smiling.

I left the three to their lecture then climb the stairs to the second floor. The second floor was a restaurant. It had a weird vibe to it. At the restaurant were two pokemon having a decent meal.

"Hello puny Eevee, I'm Sneasel!" said a blue weasel.

"And I'm Froakie!" said the blue frog sitting across her.

"Now leave us be, we are eating a pleasant meal of kalamari!" said Sneasel.

I left the two back to their meal then I entered the door at the side of restaurant. Behind the door was the kitchen. The kitchen had kitchen knives, majestic cutlery and a lot of cooking stuff I don't know.

"You're finally awake!" said a relieved stick bird.

The stick bird hands me a tupperware containing fish fillet. I scarfed down the food since I was famished.

"I'm Farfetch'd!" said the bird smiling.

"And that's Kirlia!" said Farfetch'd pointing at a green and white pokemon hiding under the sink who I recognized to be the OMG girl.

"Eekkk! Farfetch'ddddddddddddd, I told you not to tell anyone!" said Kirlia blushing.

Kirlia exits her hiding spot then shakes my hand.

"I'm... Kirlia and I have... OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" said Kirlia blushing. "I don't actually know what to say"

I hug Kirlia to make her feel better.

"This is... OGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOGG,GMGFMGMGMMGM!" said Kirlia before fainting.

"Kirlia is not a big fan of hugs!" explained Farfetch'd.

I exit the hotel then continue eastward until I reach a fancy shed.

The fancy shed contained various tool kits colored bright red and hammers lined up on the wall and some other tools needed for building.

"I didn't know you were interested in tools!" said a black and white panda looking astonished.

"I was... just looking for... my lost bracelet!" I lied.

"Oh I understand!" replied the panda. "I'm Pancham by the way!"

I quickly exited the shed before Pancham could realize I don't have any hands.

I continued eastward until I reached the easternmost part of the segment which had building with a sign with the words 7/11 etched onto it. I entered it and inside was a supermarket(I could've swore that 7/11 is not a supermarket). It had everything from Anti Machop Repellents to Anti Pedophile Posters(I do not know how this could be useful). It even had memo pads, stationery and Eevee Nail Polish(How could Monokuma know my favorite brand).

"Are you also impressed?!"asked a hyperactive sloth.

"Vigoroth... you're making her feel uncomfortable" said a green gecko towards the sloth.

"C'mon, let me play with her!" said Vigoroth like a little child.

"Just because you have ADHD doesn't mean you could freely harrass her" said the gecko in a strict manner that resembles that of teacher.

Feeling embarrassed, Vigoroth hid behind the racks of Mono Cream Lotion.

"I'm sorry he bothered you, I'm Treeko, his... well... close friend!" said the gecko as if she was blushing.

"I'm Eevee!" I replied smiling.

"Don't mind us, we'll be going" said Treeko dragging Vigoroth outside.

After their departure, Monokuma's annoying face appears on the monitors scattered around the island.

"Playtime's over, please head to the beach for a wonderful announcement!"

The screen went black again.

"A wonderful announcement? I should head to the beach...quick!"

I quickly exited the market then began to sprint towards the beach. At the beach, everyone was waiting.

"Where the heck is that stupid bear?!" said Flaebebe looking annoyed.

"Maybe he cried in bed like the fool he is!" said Drowzee with a mean smirk.

"I'm not a fool!" said a voice behind a rock(not Graveler).

We directed our attention towards the rock then suddenly Monokuma appears flailing his arms then finally resting his bear bottom on the rock.

"Now that I'm here, allow me to give you this!" said Monokuma handing us one gadget each.

"What is this?" asked Snover being the voice of reason.

"It's a Monogear, an enhanced Pokegear which you could use to find information about each other, it also has a built in GPS!' said Monokuma impressed with himself.

"I doubt we would use the GPS though!" said Squirtle.

"You need to use it! The Monogear also has the rules!" said Monokuma.

I checked my Monogear and checked the rules.

 **Monokuma Rules**

 **1\. To escape the island, you must graduate and to graduate is to kill**

 **2\. Ifyou commit murder, you must not be caught or else you'll be punished but if you aren't caught everyone else is excecuted**

 **3\. Afterfinding a body, after a certain amount of time, a class trial will begin**

 **4\. Violence against Monokuma is punishable**

 **5\. You must worship Monokuma 24/7**

 **6\. USETHE MONOGEAR ALWAYS AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

 **7\. More rules shall be added without the participants' consent**

I lifted my face from the Monogear and looked at everyone and they have the same look as mine.

"K...killing!" said Kirlia in a shaky voice.

"That's right! You are the participants of Monokuma's first Pokemon Killing Game! Upupupupu!" said Monokuma in his usual cute voice.

"I could understand rules one to four but rules five and six seems to be inappropriate!" said Drowzee changing the topic.

"Yeah... we're all Christians not Monokumans!" said Snover angry.

"I'm Islam actually..." admitted Phanphy.

"Oh... never mind!" said Snover.

"How could we tell our friends if you trapped us here dummy?" said Teddiursa.

"Do not judge... well I'll be off!" said Monokuma before leaving.

"Wait!" But it was too late, Monokuma left us here like sitting ducks... what will happen to us?

I staggered towards the hotel where I found a cottage with my name on it(literally). I found myself in a room filled with a bed, a bookshelf and a bathroom. I quickly slumped over my bed then began to ponder in my thoughts

"Killing game?!" I knew my life was going to change and it was the start of the killing game.

I cried my self to sleep.

I thought I would escape despair but suddenly I had a nightmare.

I am in a room, dark Monokuma dolls were mocking me. I felt that I would die so I sulk at the corners and I saw a word written at the chalkboard. "Hope"

"Wha?!"

Suddenly the Monokuma dolls covered my entire body until I saw nothing but darkness.


	3. Despair and Desperations Daily Life

I had a bad dream.

I was stuck in an island and forced to participate in some sort of killing game. I thought it was all a bad dream but in a world full of despair, everything was real.

I dreamt that I was in a room and Monokumas were covering me from head to paw. The only word I could remember was Hope. What does that mean? Is that my mind playing tricks on me?

I woke up on my bed. I was still on the island. Everything was real. I sat on my bed then looked around my surroundings. The only things in my cottage were my bed, a bookshelf and a working bathroom. I wanted to isolate myself from the world but someone knocked.

"Hello!" said the voice of the pokemon knocking the door.

"I'm not here!" I lied waiting for the pokemon to go away.

Unfortunately for me, everyone on the island including me were pokemon so the one knocking the door broke it down.

"Come on Eevee! Farfetch'd told me to get you!" said Flaebebe impatiently before grabbing me then dragging me all the way to the restaurant.

Everyone but Squirtle was at the restaurant looking impatient…. and hungry.

"Now that she's here, can we start the meeting so we can finally eat!" said Pancham with his mouth drooling pointing at the food on the table.

"Who had the time to cook all of that?!" asked Kirlia.

"A ghost!" said Flaebebe playfully.

"GHOSTTT! I left my anti ghost body at my house…. OMGOMGOMGOMG!" said Kirlia backing to the wall then falling down to rock herself to insanity.

"Flaebebe, please be sensible!" said Snover scolding Flaebebe.

"It was only for fun!" said Flaebebe pouting.

"Silence!" said Farfetch'd.

"Um…. Are we going to start the meeting?" asked Snover now looking at Farfetch'd.

I could have sworn I saw Snover's eyes turns bright red but nobody noticed.

"We still have to wait for Squirtle!" said Farfetch'd sternly.

"Fine, I'll go get him!" said Snover now impatient.

Snover then leaves the restaurant to get Squirtle and so I sat down on a chair to pass the time.

Only I could see everyone's eyes turning bright red then turning back to their original shade.

Only Farfetch'd's eyes didn't glow. I wonder why?

Snover then returns to the restaurant dragging Squirtle.

"Snover grabbed me while I was pooing!" said Squirtle covered in brown stuff which I think was poop.

"There was so much poop!" said Snover shivering.

"Can Squirtle take a shower, I can smell his body odors!" asked Flaebebe covering her nose.

"There's no time, we must begin!" said Farfetch'd.

It was hard to focus on Farfetch'd's words because of the scent of Squirtle.

"How are we going to escape the island?" said Farfetch'd.

"Kill obviously!" said Drowzee with a mischievous smirk.

"I can't possibly kill one of my friends!" cried Kirlia from her corner.

"Either that or we're trapped here forever" said Pancham.

"But…." said Kirlia hesitantly.

"Don't worry, we're going to escape" said Farfetch'd reassuringly.

"And how do you suppose we'll do that" said Drowzee.

"We'll find ways" replied Farfetch'd.

"You can use your wings to fly!" said Flaebebe feeling excited.

"Farfetch'd can't actually fly" explained Farfetch'd.

"Uh, little birdy lost its wings" said Charmander jokingly.

"Why you little!" said Farfetch'd attacking Charmander with a gust of wind.

The two pokemon continued to fight. I sighed as I decided to go outside to escape the toppling tables. Outside, Kirlia and Phanphy catches up.

"Um… Eevee, where are you going?" asked Kirlia fidgety.

"Do you feel uncomfortable around us?" asked Phanphy looking at the floor.

"No, I don't, it's nothing, I shouldn't be a burden" I said nervously.

"Come on, you can trust us?" said Kirlia in a calming tone.

I felt relief knowing that I can trust some pokemon so I told the two about my dream.

"OMGOMG, that's creepy!" said Kirlia nervously shaking vigorously.

"Maybe it has hidden subliminal messages?" said Phanpy unsure of herself

"Wait for us!" said a voice from behind us.

I turned around to find Graveler, Teddiursa, Sneasel, and Froakie running further away from the restaurant.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Farfetch'd, Charmander, burning debris" said Graveler panting.

"That was a nightmare, Charmander might be into me!" said Teddiursa.

"Not everyone is interested in you" said Kirlia in a polite tone.

"Are you saying I'm too thin or too fat…. no pedophiles" said Teddiursa.

What an irony! Teddiursa hates pedophiles but feels uncomfortable when no one is chasing her.

"Maybe you got used to it!" explained Phanpy.

"I guess you're right" sighed Teddiursa.

I said goodbye to the others then went back to my cottage then fell asleep for the whole day.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

I woke up to the sound of the Monokuma Announcement.

"Upupupupupupu, please come to the beach for a huge surprise!"

The screen turned off. What is it this time? Is he going to pester us to kill each other? I exited my cottage then made my way to the beach. At the beach was a seemingly large boulder. Farfetch'd was also there waiting for Monokuma.

"Where is that bastard?" said the bird pokemon.

"Upupupupupu, missed me?" said a squeaky voice from behind the boulder.

I directed my attention towards the boulder then from out of nowhere, a black and white bear appeared then sat on the boulder.

"It hurts my grizzly heart knowing that only two will witness my awesomeness" said Monokuma looking down.

"Spit it out Monokuma, why have you brought us here!' said Farfetch'd still in a bad mood from fighting Charmander.

"Only if everyone have arrive" said Monokuma abruptly.

Farfetch'd and I waited for the others to arrive until everyone was gathered at the beach.

"This better be important, it messed with my nap" said Mareep yawning.

"Monokuma will just make us kill each other…" said Kirlia sadly.

"That's right!" said Monokuma grinning.

"Is it like a motive?" asked Flaebebe.

"Yup, and today's motive is…" started Monokuma.

"I don't want to hear it!" said Kirlia covering her ears.

"Curiousity will get the best of you someday" said Treeko with a smirk.

"Do not be that pessimistic!" said Snover gulping down her saliva.

"Can't you let me finish!" said Monokuma. "The motive is a riddle!".

"A riddle?" said Phanpy nervously.

"I'll give you something that you lost!" said Monokuma.

"That's a stupid riddle!" said Flaebebe angrily.

"Is it our memories?" I quickly asked.

""How smart you are!" said Monokuma before ditching us.

Why is this happening? Noone could believe his words… there's a lot of loopholes to his statement. I decided to head back to my cottage then fell asleep on my bed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was really nerve-wrecking knowing that someone is out to get you. It can really break someone's spirit. I dragged myself out of bed then head to the restaurant to meet with everyone. Unfortunately, only Farfetch'd and Charamander were there. They were fighting as usual.

"Who are you calling a flame bastard?!" said Charmander shooting large embers at Farfetch'd.

"That's because you are!" said Farfetch'd retaliating with strong gust of winds.

"Uh…. is this a bad time?" I said to the two.

As if by magic, a large whirlwind appears and tidies up the restaurant.

"We didn't see you there!" said Charmander sweating bullets.

"We were…. training" said Farfetch'd attempting to change the subject.

I decided to let it slide then so I sat on a chair until everyone arrived.

"Salutations! Pokemon!" said Snover.

"It seems that the restaurant looks tidy today" said Pancham.

"Did Charmander and Farfetch'd fought again?" said Flaebebe looking around.

"No, we didn't!" said Charmander turning away from the group.

"How about we discuss Monokuma's words?" said Mareep still half asleep.

"I don't think we should follow him…. it would make us look like Monokuma lackies!" said Vigoroth in his usual boisterous voice.

"OMGOMGOGOMGOMG, this is such a headache!" said Kirlia holiding her head.

"Let us have guards in every area to prevent a killing!" suggested Drowzee.

"Let them be in pairs!" said Flaebebe copying Drowzee's voice.

"You females would just stay in the cottages, just to be safe" said Pancham.

"That's so sexist… I want to guard too!" complained Teddiursa.

"Fine!" said Pancham.

"Vigoroth and Charmander will guard the pool, Teddiursa will guard the hotel with Pancham and Froakie, Drowzee and Machop will investigate the supermarket, and Squirtle, Graveler and I will guard the tool shed" said Farfetch'd.

"I'm okay with that!" said Teddiursa filled with energy.

And so everyone dispersed and on my way to my cottage, Teddiursa, Kirlia and Phanphy caught up.

"Wait for us!" said Kirlia still gasping for air.

"Why are you following me?" I asked politely.

"We were planning on inviting you to a pool party! Sneasel already acceped!" explained Phanphy.

"Lucky you, you can go pedo on me!" said Teddiursa.

"Are you?" I asked.

"What are you implying?!" said Teddiursa filled with rage.

I laughed then ran fast to my cottage. I catched my breath until I fell asleep.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

I had a habit of waking up... it was a nightmare. I always woke up in the world of despair. I woke up on my bed. I touched my face, I was crying. How long are going to stay here…. why are we here… do I really exist? I stood up then exited my room and outside were Charmander having a conversation with someone near someone's cottage. I shrugged it off then went back to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in my cottage as usual then began to make way to the restaurant.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Someone is going to die soon. The murder will be in the next chapter along with the Deadly Life Chapter.

Monokuma: Please review

Snover: Don't be so forceful

Monokuma: Review!

Kirlia: OMGOMOG!


	4. Despair and Desperations Deadly Life

**LAST TIME ON DANGAN RONPA: POKEMON ISLAND**

Someone is about to die and Eevee is heading to that direction.

Who among the 18 is the first to die?

Will Monokuma continue to torture them?

Stay tune for the dramatic continuation of the series

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in my cottage as usual then began to make way to the restaurant. At the restaurant were Kirlia, Phanphy, Teddiursa and Sneasel all wearing swimsuits."You're finally here!" said Teddiursa impatiently.

"Why are you not wearing your swimsuit?" asked Sneasel.

I looked at my body and then realized that they are right so I went back to my cottage then changed into a bright red swim suit.

"How sexy!" complimented Teddiursa.

"Are you….?" said Sneasel.

"Heck no, I just have a good taste!" said Teddiursa.

"Ready to go to the pool!" said Kirlia.

"Yes!" we all said in unison.

And so we began to make our way to the pool building and at the pool building, Sneasel noticed something.

"There's some scratches on the doorknob" she observed.

"What do you think made those scratches?" said Teddiursa looking pale.

"What if it is a Kirlia eating monster…? OMGOMGOMG!" said Kirlia before freaking out.

I slowly opened the door to the pool. And I felt that my heart was beating so fast. The first door to despair was opened.

The pool looked serene except for a body.

A body floating in the middle of the pool with a puncture wound.

It was the dead body of…

…

…

…

FARFETCH'D!

The Monokuma Monitor nearby then turns on.

"Upupupupupupu, it looks like someone killed someone! After a certain amount of time after finding the body, a class trial will begin! Good luck, upupupupupu!"

The monitor turned off.

It was real. Farfetch'd was dead. We can't turn back now. We have to go through a treacherous class trial for our lives are at stake.

"FARFETCH'D!" screeched Kirlia.

"Why did a killing happen?!" said Sneasel feeling guilty.

And as if by magic, Monokuma appears from out of nowhere.

"You pokes need to investigate or else you'll die for nothing!" said Monokuma handing us a tablet. "That's my home-made….. Wait for it, Monokuma File!"

"Mo….. Monokuma File?!" asked Phanphy in a shaky tone.

"That contains the information about the murder, once again, good luck…. Upupupupu!" laughed Monokuma before disappearing.

Drat, why did this have to happen? Farfetch'd was dead, Kirlia is screaming my eardrums off and Teddiursa is looking at me strangely.

I guess I need to read this. I turned on the Monokuma File then swiped my paw to see Farfetch'd's dead body and his body still alive with red color symbolizing the blood stains and wounds.

I read the text out loud.

"The victim is Farfetch'd, the body was found in the Monokuma Pool" "The victim died from a puncture wound through the heart"

Who would do such a thing? I continued to read.

"Additional Info: The victim was punctured back to front. The entry wound is on the victim's back and the exit wound is on the victim's chest. The victim didn't intake any drugs or medicine. The victim died instantly"

I lifted my head from the tablet and sighed. I guess I have to investigate. I decided to look around the victim's body. Upon walking to the body, I tripped on something.

"Ouch!' I screeched.

"Are you okay?" said Phanphy nervously.

"Who would place this here?" I asked.

"That looks like a tool box…. From the tool shed" said Phanphy.

"Why would there be a tool box in the pool… Graveler, Squirtle and Farfetch'd were guarding the tool shed and now… I can't think about it"

I walked toward the edge of the pool. I can't stand looking at dead bodies but… I noticed that Farfetch'd is lying on the pool on his back.

"Something's weird" said Phanphy looking at the body.

Next to the body was….. water.

"Is that the only evidence on the pool?" I complained.

I guess there's nothing left to investigate. I decided to talk to the others.

"So guys, do you know anything?" I asked.

"Maybe we should take note of the guard groups from yesterday, it might be useful!" said Sneasel.

"The doorknobs… do you need a key to unlock it?" asked Phanphy.

Suddenly Monokuma appear once more.

"It looks like you need my guidance" said Monokuma.

"I need to talk to you privately" said Phanphy pulling Monokuma aside.

And so I was left with Kirlia, Sneasel and Teddiursa.

"Umm…. Sneasel and I will call the others" said Kirlia nervously before dragging Sneasel outside.

"So…. Teddiursa, do you know anything?" I asked Teddiursa.

"I saw Farfetch'd last night... He looked troubled" said Teddiursa in a tone opposite of her usual cheerful mood. "I should've listened to him!"

I let Teddiursa cry on my shoulder until Kirlia and Sneasel returns with Flaebebe, Graveler and Froakie.

"What happened here?!" said Graveler sweating mud.

"I knew he was the first one to die" said Flaebebe with a smirk.

Soon everyone arrived. I explained the situation to everyone until Mareep spoke up.

"I suggest we investigate the pool building, Farfetch'd cottage and we should ask every one of their activities last night" said Mareep before dozing off.

After Mareep's words, Phanphy returns to the group.

"Guys, I have crucial evidence!" said Phanphy holding a sheet of paper.

"Just spit it out already" said Pancham sternly.

"Monokuma said that the pool building and the gate have the same key needed but only the gate has scratches, the pool building does not." said Phanphy out loud.

"That makes Charmander and Vigoroth even more suspicious" said Flaebebe with a smirk.

"Vigoroth and I left early since Vigoroth was feeling tired" explained Charmander.

"Vigoroth and tired don't exist on the same sentence!" said Treeko looking surprised.

"We locked the pool and the pool building then we left" continued Vigoroth.

"Where are the keys then?" asked Sneasel.

"We gave them to Farfetch'd" replied Charmander.

"But it's not on the body!" complained Kirlia.

"Let's worry about that during the class trial" said Snover before leaving.

Soon everyone left to investigate except for Kirlia. I decided to investigate Farfetch'd's cottage first so I left the pool then I head to the hotel. At the door of Farfetch'd's cottage was Monokuma and Phanphy.

"Oh Eevee, Monokuma allowed me to investigate the cottage!" said Phanphy smiling.

"I want you to find the killer… they disposed of the pool keys but do not worry, I can just retrieve it" said Monokuma before leaving then reappearing holding a key.

"This is it… someone threw it to the ocean, how disgusting of them!" said Monokuma filled with disgust.

And so Monokuma opened the door then left. Phanphy and I entered the cottage bracing ourselves for what we might find. But I was surprised to find a normal cottage. It was neat except for a piece of paper on the bed. I picked it up then gave it to Phanphy.

Phanphy then reads the writing out loud.

"Please meet me at the by . Please do not bring anyone"

"That's seems abrupt" I said to Phanphy.

"It seems that someone scratched out the meeting place, time and sender" said Phanphy.

"Oh Eevee, can you investigate the tool shed also since we found a tool box at the crime scene"

I didn't have enough time so I agreed. I left Phanphy alone then went to the tool shed. At the tool shed was Graveler.

"So Graveler… you were on the same group as the victim, what is your testimony?" I quickly asked.

"Well, Farfetch'd asked me to take a break so I did, I went back to my cottage to rest but I think I fell asleep!" said Graveler blushing.

"Thanks Graveler, I'm going to the pool building to end this!" I said before waving goodbye then going to the pool building.

Unlike my first visit, it was opened. I went inside. The first is a lobby with couches, a television set and an air conditioner. I quickly climb up the stairs until I reached a floor containing eighteen lockers. One of the lockers was opened. It contained a restaurant napkin covered with blood and a knife. This is probably the weapon but why the killer did just placed it here and didn't dispose it. I climb up the last flight of stairs until I reached the roof top. The rooftop was surrounded by a tall fence…. A tall iron fence with pointed edges. There seems to be a smudge. I finally realized it…. The truth behind this incident.

The nearby monitor then turned on.

"I can't wait anymore, please go to the pool for the class trial!'

The monitor turned off again. The pool? I exited the pool building to find everyone waiting.

It's time for the class trial.

The ground then began to shake. The floor we're standing on began to descend. The class trial is about to begin.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Our first class trial is about to commence. Please comment on who do you think is the killer. Thank you!

Farfetch'd: Please review for my sake


	5. Chapter 1 Class Trial

CLASS TRIAL#1

TRUTH BULLETS:

MONOKUMA FILE#1

-The victim was Farfetch'd

-The body was found in Monokuma Pool

-Cause of Death: Puncture Wound

-Additional Info: The victim was punctured back to front. The entry wound is on the victim's back and the exit wound is on the victim's chest. The victim didn't intake any drugs or medicine. The victim died instantly.

RED TOOL BOX- found near the pool's edge. According to Phanphy, it originated from the tool shed.

GROUPINGS- all of the males and Teddiursa were grouped in order to guard the locations

-Pool: Vigoroth and Charmader

-Hotel: Teddiursa, Pancham and Froakie

-Supermarket: Drowzee and Machop

-Tool Shed: Squirtle, Graveler and Farfetch'd

TEDDIURSA'S ACCOUNT- I saw Farfetch'd last night looking troubled about something

MONOKUMA'S ACCOUNT- Both the gate and the pool building require the same key

DOORKNOBS- Only the gate knob have scratches, the pool building doorknob looked fine

CHARMANDER'S ACCOUNT- Vigoroth and I left the pool early since Vigoroth was tired.

VIGOROTH'S ACCOUNT- We locked the gate door then left the pool

POOL KEYS- According to Charmander, he gave this to Farfetch'd. But it was found by Monokuma disposed at the ocean.

LETTER ON FARFETCH'D'S BED- "Please meet me at the by . Please do not bring anyone"

GRAVELER'S ACCOUNT- Farfetch'd asked me to take a break so I went back to my cottage then fell asleep

EIGHTEENTH LOCKER- It was strangely open. A pokemon can fit inside

RESTAURANT NAPKIN- found inside a locker. It is covered in blood

KNIFE- found inside a locker. It is clean

IRON FENCE- surrounds the roof top. There seems to be a smudge. It is 2.5 feet tall

Bad Karma hits everyone as Farfetch'd is found dead. Why would someone believe Monokuma? Is the killer really one of them?

CLASS TRIAL BEGIN

Monokuma: Welcome everyone to our first class trial

Monokuma: The rules are simple

Monokuma: If the blackened is caught then only he would be excecuted, otherwise everyone else but the blackened would be excecuted.

"I am your subconscious, the class trial will begin, I will guide you so please do not worry"

Monokuma: Are everyone ready?

Kirlia: I can't believe one of us killed

Drowzee: It was bound to happen!

Snover: Don't say such things

Flaebebe: I getting bored already

Mareep: You guys go discuss things while I take a nap…

Kirlia: But what do we need to discuss?

Drowzee: The weapon foremost

Flaebebe: I already know the answer

Kirlia: You do?

Flaebebe: Just listen

"Flaebebe knows the weapon, this I got to watch"

"It's me again, it's time for the first Non-Stop Debate. You must counter other's weak points with evidence"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: MONOKUMA FILE#1/KNIFE/RED TOOL BOX**

Teddiursa: What do you think is the weapon?

Flaebebe: The knife!

Snover: Isn't that a bit obvious

Kirlia: The killer didn't dispose it…

Flaebebe: The killer used the knife….

Flaebebe: Then **stabbed Farfetch'd**

"There's a contradiction!"

 **Solution: KNIFE-STABBED FARFETCH'D**

Eevee: You're wrong!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: How are you so sure that the knife killed Farfetch'd?

Eevee: It can't possibly pierce Farfetch'd since he has a wide stature

Eevee: A knife couldn't possibly make the entrance and exit wounds!

Flaebebe: Isn't it obvious

Drowzee: Too obvious if you ask me

Drowzee: The killer didn't even try to hide it

Flaebebe: Then what's the weapon then?

"The true weapon, it's probably…."

"It's me again, this is the second debate but this time, there will be suggestions marked by an underline. Shoot evidence that will support that statement to continue"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: IRON FENCE/KNIFE/RED TOOL BOX/MONOKUMA FILE#1**

Phanphy: It's time to consider another the weapon

Graveler: The **tool box look suspicious**

Drowzee: The Monokuma File states that Farfetch'd died from a puncture wound

Flaebebe: Maybe we should **focus on the knife**

Vigoroth: Just move on already!

Snover: What if the killer didn't need to hide the weapon…..

Snover: For it was **hidden in plain sight**

Charmander: There was **no weapon hidden….**

Charmander: So that's basically impossible

Phanphy: It looks like we're not getting anywhere

"I need to use someone's suggestion to continue on with this trial"

 **SOLUTION: IRON FENCE-HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Eevee: I agree with you!

 **CONSENT**

Eevee: I think Snover is correct

Eevee: The weapon didn't need to be disposed

Eevee: For the weapon is the building itself

Teddiursa: Is that even possible?

Treeko: We have to believe it to press forward

Charmander: **BLASPHEMY!**

Charmander: You're saying that a massive building like the pool building killed Farfetch'd

Charmander: But that's impossible!

"I know you're getting bored with tutorials but there's a new segment called Cross Sword Rebuttal which is a new modified version of Rebuttal Showdown. You can now channel energy through the Hope Gauge which improves your blade's sharpness. Good Luck!"

 **CROSS SWORD**

 **TRUTH BLADES: NAPKIN/IRON FENCE/KNIFE**

Charmander: You're saying the whole building killed Farfetch'd

Charmander: That's basically impossible

Charmander: You can't lift it

Charmander: Even psychics can't lift it

Charmander: It's just too massive to lift

Eevee: It's a puncture wound not a crush wound that killed Farfetch'd

Eevee: Lifting the whole building is inappropriate

Charmander: That just proves my point

Charmander: There's **no way to stab with a building**

Charmander: I'll forgive you even if you're wrong

Charmander: Because I always win

"A specific component of the building stabbed Farfetch'd so I need to know what!"

 **SOLUTION: IRON FENCE-NO WAY TO STAB WITH A BUILDING**

Eevee: That's wrong!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: What if the killer used the fence

Charmander: So they lift the fence

Charmander: That too is impossible

"What is it with Charmander and lifting things?'

Eevee: There's a way to stab without lifting the fence.

Teddiursa: There is?!

Charmander: Show us then!

"How could the killer have used the fence to stab without lifting it, I need to solve that next!"

"It's me, your subconscious again, it's time for another minigame called Hangman's Gambit. You already know the rules so please follow it"

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

N

 **SOLUTION: IMPALING**

Eevee: I get it

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee: What if Farfetch'd was impaled!

Pancham: Judging from the wound, I guess that's possible

Charmander: But there's no blood!

Squirtle: Maybe they washed it off.

"What happened to all the blood on the fence?"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: RESTAURANT NAPKIN**

Eevee: I get it!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: What if they wiped it off the blood?

Squirtle: With the napkin?

Mareep: Guys, there's clearly something wrong with the fence?

Mareep: But I'll continue my nap!

Squirtle: Come on, don't sleep!

"What's wrong with the fence if they wiped off the blood with a table napkin?"

 **CHOICES: THE HEIGHT/THE SHARPNESS/THE SMUDGE/THE TIDINESS**

 **SOLUTION: THE SMUDGE**

Eevee: I get it!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Is it the smudge on the fence?

Vigoroth: What's wrong with that?

Snover: If impaling is the true crime then…. That's probably where Farfetch'd's body reached.

Charmander: Is that the reason the smudge is still there?

Charmander: Because the body covered it.

Phanphy: Let's return to that later

Phanphy: Why Farfetch'd went to the pool is our top priority?

Teddiursa: I guess you're right

Machop: It's time for Operation Possible Outcomes!

"Why Farfetch'd went to the pool, I have evidence for that?"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: LETTER ON FARFETCH'D'S BED/RED TOOL BOX/GROUPINGS**

Phanhpy: Why did Farfetch'd go to the pool anyway?

Flaebebe: Maybe he was feeling down….

Flaebebe: So **he decided to relax** until….

Flaebebe: The killer **caught him in surprise**

Snover: Or maybe **he was summoned**

Teddiursa: Why would that happen?

Kirlia: Maybe we overlooked some facts…

Kirlia: And Farfetch'd **went to the pool by accident**

Machop: Come on guys, time is ticking!

"I need to find the obvious solution"

 **SOLUTION: LETTER ON FARFETCH'D'S BED- HE WAS SUMMONED**

Eevee: I agree with you!

 **CONSENT**

Eevee: What if Farfetch'd came there because of this letter

Machop: A letter!

Phanpy: Farfetch'd didn't stand a chance…

Mareep: What if it was the other way around?

Teddiursa: What do you mean?

Mareep: What if it was Farfetch'd who sent the letter?

"I didn't think of that…. There's evidence that can be a basis"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: RED TOOL BOX**

Eevee: I see

 **BREAK**

Eevee: The tool box… it came from the tool shed

Eevee: Farfetch'd guarded the tool shed

Teddiursa: What are you implying?

Eevee: Farfetch'd was the mastermind

Sneasel: There's still another suspect…

Froakie: Suspects actually…

Flaebebe: Who?!

Sneasel: Graveler and Squirtle!

Squirtle: Us!

Monokuma: I like it when the torch called blame is being passed to others

Monokuma: It's so exciting!

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: GRAVELER'S ACCOUNT/GROUPINGS/RED TOOL BOX**

Sneasel: The other suspects are Squirtle and Graveler

Charmander: **One of them probably killed Farfetch'd**

Graveler: **I have an alibi**

Graveler: Squirtle's my witness

Squirtle: Me and Graveler **left the tool shed**

Squirtle: So our innocence is not in question

Flaebebe: They're probably lying

"Someone's testimony might help!"

 **SOLUTION: GRAVELER'S ACCOUNT- LEFT THE TOOL SHED**

Eevee: I agree with you

 **CONSENT**

Eevee: They're innocent

Eevee: Graveler and Squirtle are each other's witness

Flaebebe: I guess that's possible

Pancham: So the meeting place is the tool shed

Eevee: This would mean that Farfetch'd chased his own killer

Teddiursa: **THAT'S WRONG!**

Teddiursa: He's the victim!

Teddiursa: You're saying he ran to his own demise

 **CROSS SWORD**

 **TRUTH BLADES: MONOKUMA'S ACCOUNT/DOORKNOBS/CHARMANDER'S ACCOUNT/VIGOROTH'S ACCOUNT**

Teddiursa: What you're saying is clearly garbage

Teddiursa: Farfetch'd was the victim

Teddiursa: So he's obviously the receiver

Teddiursa: Which proves my point

Eevee: I have evidence that can contradict that

Teddiursa: Like what?

Teddiursa: Farfetch'd was being chased…

Teddiursa: Then he entered the locked gate….

Teddiursa: **Using the key Charmander and Vigoroth gave him**

Teddiursa: So we have to rethink about that

"Teddiursa, it's quite obvious Farfetch'd was the receiver"

 **SOLUTION: DOORKNOBS-USING THE KEY CHARMANDER AND VIGOROTH GAVE HIM**

Eevee: That's wrong!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: If Farfetch'd did use the key…

Eevee: Why are there scratches?

Teddiursa: That's not appropriate as Farfetch'd had the keys

"I have evidence to contradict that"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: POOL KEYS**

Eevee: Teddiursa, the pool keys were not with the victim

Teddiursa: What do you mean?

Phanphy: Monokuma found it disposed to the ocean

Teddiursa: What if he's lying and he just took the keys

Monokuma: I'm not lying

Monokuma: Bear's honor!

Pancham: Is there such a thing as that?

Mareep: Obviously Farfetch'd couldn't have disposed it

Teddiursa: Why?

Mareep: If Charmander gave the keys

Mareep: Farfetch'd wouldn't have disposed them

Mareep: And besides… the doorknobs

Teddiursa: What about them?

Mareep: Do I have to explain everything

"I wonder what's weird with the doorknobs"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: MONOKUMA'S ACCOUNT/DOORKNOBS/POOL KEYS**

Mareep: There's something wrong

Teddiursa: No, there's not?

Mareep: **The doorknobs are what's wrong**

Teddiursa: They look fine to me

Kirlia: The **gate doorknob** **was scratched**

Kirlia: While the **pool doorknob looks fine**

Teddiursa: So?

Pancham: I don't actually get it

"The doorknobs are key"

 **SOLUTION: MONOKUMA'S ACOUNT-POOL DOORKNOB LOOKS FINE**

Eevee: I get it!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Are you talking about the status of the doorknobs?

Mareep: Yup, the key is that…. I'm going to sleep again….zzzzz

Vigoroth: She's so sleepy always

Flaebebe: Or maybe you're too energetic

Vigoroth: There's no such thing as being too energetic

Treeko: I think there is

 **NEW TRUTH BULLETS:**

 **RECIEVER OF THE LETTER-the culprit was the receiver and the one being chased**

 **SENDER OF THE LETTER- the victim was the sender and the one chasing the victim**

Kirlia: Let's go back to the topic

Kirlia: How would the culprit scratch the first doorknob?

Kirlia: And open the pool building in ease

Kirlia: Both doorknobs required the same key

Vigoroth: What if….

"I think Vigoroth and I are thing of the same thing"

 **THE DOOR WAS ALREADY OPENED/ THERE IS A SECRET PASSAGE/ MONOKUMA KILLED FARFETCH'D**

 **ANSWER: THE DOOR WAS ALREADY OPENED**

Eevee: Was the door opened…?

Phanphy: But during the investigation, it was locked

Eevee: They locked the door after killing Farfetch'd

Kirlia: And since Farfetch'd had the key

Mareep: I disagree

Kirlia: But why?!

Mareep: What if the culprit did this on purpose

"On purpose… does she mean?"

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

D

 **SOLUTION: RED HERRING**

Eevee: I get it!

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee: What if the killer scratched the first doorknob as a red herring

Vigoroth: But for that….. the killer should've had the keys

Mareep: Eevee, I know you know the culprit so I want you to point him out

"Mareep is asking me to say the culprit's name…. but?"

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **CHARMANDER SELECTED**

Eevee: No hard feelings

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Charmander, was it you?

Teddiursa: I have something to admit… I am the culprit

"What?!"

Pancham: It's voting time

Mareep: Let's not jump to conclusions

Mareep: Let us see if Teddiursa is the culprit through a series of ifs

"Teddiursa is the killer?"

"It's time for another tutorial. Now you have the power to memorize points and us them as truth bullets. Good luck!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: IRON FENCE/MONOKUMA FILE# 1/KNIFE**

Mareep: Teddiursa, are you the killer?

Teddiursa: Yes….

Teddiursa: I'm the one that **impaled Farfetch'd**

Pancham: I guess that's settled

Snover: There are a lot of things that are weird

Snover: Teddiursa and **her height**

Teddiursa: What's wrong with being **2'0 ft tall?**

Snover: Lots of things

"Teddiursa…. Why are you covering for Charmander?"

 **SOLUTION: ABSORB "HER HEIGHT"-IMPALED FARFETCH'D**

Eevee: Eat your words!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: I you're the killer

Eevee: Then how would you reach 2.5 feet with your height?

Teddiursa: Thank you!

Eevee: Why?!

Teddiursa: You just said incriminating the evidence that will make Charmaner innocence

Kirlia: That doesn't make sense at all!

Teddiursa: Charmander and I are of the same height

Teddiursa: So if I can't reach it, neither can Charmander

Charmander: Listen to her guys!

Mareep: I'm not buying it

Teddiursa: Huh?!

Teddiursa: Then tell me, how can Charmander impale Farfetch'd with his shortness?

Charmander: Harsh!

Teddiursa: If you can't answer that…. I guess we win

"We?"

Mareep: Eevee, convince Teddiursa that the killer is Charmander

"I hope I can!"

"It's me again, it's time for your first PTA… I don't have the mood to explain so please enjoy"

 **PTA VS TEDDIURSA**

Teddiursa: Dummies!

Teddiursa: Nasty Pedos

Teddiursa: I'm going to form an Anti- Eevee Group!

Teddiursa: Garbage!

Teddiursa: Boo hoo!

Teddiursa (Final Argument):

HOW CAN CHARMANDER IMPALE FARFETCH'D WITH HIS HEIGHT?

TEDDIURSA

STACK UP

ON

 **SOLUTION: STACK UP ON TEDDIURSA**

Eevee: No hard feelings

 **BREAK**

Eevee: How about Charmander stacked up on you?

Teddiursa: That's not true!

Teddiursa: I was sleeping during the crime

"Teddiursa is involved with the crime…"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: TEDDIURSA'S ACCOUNT/MONOKUMA'S ACCOUNT/GROUPINGS/CHARMANDER'S ACCOUNTS/VIGOROTH'S ACCOUNT**

Teddiursa: I didn't see anything important

Teddiursa: I didn't see **Farfetch'd** nor **Charmander**

Teddiursa: I was….

Teddiursa: **Sleeping the entire time**

Teddiurds: I have nothing to do with incident

Mareep: Listen carefully Eevee

Mareep: Teddiursa's **slip of tongue** might provide some clues

"Did Teddiursa just lied to us?"

 **SOLUTION: ABSORB "SLIP OF TONGUE"-CHARMANDER**

Eevee: Sorry!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: If you're so sure…

Eevee: Why did you just say Charmander's name

Teddiursa: Coincidence

Mareep: If you think Charmander is not involved with the crime, you wouldn't have mentioned his name

Teddiursa: Are you basing this on psychologist

Mareep: Sometimes, it can be handy

Teddiursa: Fine, I did saw him last night

Teddiursa: He knocked on my door looking worried

Teddiursa: Happy?!

Mareep: ….

"I found a contradiction within her claims"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: GROUPINGS/TEDDIURSA'S ACCOUNT/RECIEVER OF THE LETTER/SENDER OF THE LETTER**

Teddiursa: Charmander was **knocking on my door like crazy last night**

Teddiursa: He consulted me about a **letter**

Teddiursa: I agreed to help him

Teddiursa: I went ahead to the pool

Teddiursa: Where I hid in the bushed near the parking lot

Teddiursa: Then he was running

Teddiursa: He **used his claws** to open the door and the key to open the pool building

Teddiursa: Then we **cornered Farfetch'd**

Teddiursa: So he stacked on me

Teddiursa: **Then he impaled Charmander**

Mareep: There's something fishy

Kirlia: Goody, where's the fish?

"Is Teddiursa still lying?"

 **SOLUTION: TEDDIURSA'S ACCOUNT-KNOCKING ON MY DOOR LIKE CRAZY**

Eevee: Wrong!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: That clearly contradicts evidence

Eevee: Specifically your testimony

Eevee: I thought Farfetch'd was the one worried

Teddiursa: Maybe I lied a little…. a lot

Mareep: There's another contradiction

Teddiursa: No there's not

Mareep: Repeat your words…. If you may

"We're going to go back to Teddiursa's testimony again"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: GROUPINGS/TEDDIURSA'S ACCOUNT/RECIEVER OF THE LETTER/SENDER OF THE LETTER**

Teddiursa: Charmander was **knocking on my door like crazy last night**

Teddiursa: He consulted me about a **letter**

Teddiursa: I agreed to help him

Teddiursa: I went ahead to the pool

Teddiursa: Where I hid in the bushed near the parking lot

Teddiursa: Then he was running

Teddiursa: He **used his claws** to open the door and the key to open the pool building

Teddiursa: Then we **cornered Farfetch'd**

Teddiursa: So he stacked on me

Teddiursa: **Then he impaled Charmander**

Mareep: There's something fishy

Kirlia: Goody, where's the fish?

"Is Teddiursa still lying?"

 **SOLUTION: RECIEVER OF THE LETTER-CORNERED FARFETCH'D**

Eevee: I've got you cornered!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Cornered?

Teddiursa: Sort of

Teddiursa: Charmander hid

Charmander: No I didn't for I'm not the killer

Snover: Where exactly did he hid?

"It's probably this"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: 18** **TH** **LOCKER**

Eevee: If I recall, one of the 18 lockers were opened

Kirlia: Charmander could've hid in there

Snover: Then he waited for Farfetch'd to pass by

Kirlia: Then they cornered Charmander

Charmander: I am obviously not the culprit

Charmander: Do not believe that bitch

Eevee: Bitch?!

Teddiursa: They're onto us

Charmander: Shut up!

Charmander: Let's look back to the letter the culprit received

Charmander: How would I received it?

Charmander: We didn't make any contact

"Charmander….. I saw you"

 **PTA VS. CHARMANDER**

Charmander: I'm not the killer

Charmander: Blech!

Charmander: Liar!

Charmander: Boo!

Charmander: Shut up you bitches!

Charmander: Why are you bugging me?!

Charmander (Final Argument):

 **I DIDN'T RECEIVE A LETTER!**

 **MEET**

 **MORN INGS**

 **ING**

 **SOLUTION: MORNING MEETINGS**

Eevee: I'm sorry!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Charmander…. I saw you

Charmander: When?!

Eevee: You were alone with Farfetch'd at the restaurant yesterday

Flaebebe: Doing what…. If you know what I mean

Kirlia: Perish the thought

Charmander: I'm not the strong….

Pancham: Strong?

Charmander: I couldn't have impaled Farfetch'd because I'm too weak

Eevee: No, you're not

Charmander: Yes I am

"Someone…"

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **EEVEE SELECTED**

Eevee: I'm the witness!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: I saw you

Charmander: Wha?!

Eevee: After listening to Teddiursa, I have found the truth

Eevee: I saw you yesterday talking with someone

Vigoroth: So it's safe to assume that that someone was Teddiursa

Eevee: Yesterday… you lifted a table

Charmander: So!

Mareep: The table was made of metal so it was probably heavy

Charmander: Don't assume things

Charmander: For I'm not the killer

Drowzee: Can I read your mind then?

Kirlia: You can do that!

Charmander: Fine I admit it

Charmander: I killed Farfetch'd

Charmander: For my mistress

Snover: You're married?!

Drowzee: Not that kind of mistress!

Charmander: I even deceived Teddiursa for her

Teddiursa: Decieved?!

Mareep: Can't you shut up… Eevee's going to look back at the crime

Eevee: I am?!

Mareep: Yup!

 **CLIMAX INTERFERENCE**

The incident began with one major catalyst, our memories. Believing Monokuma, Farfetch'd hatched a plan. He planned to kill someone. Naturally, he chose today's culprit, someone he personally despised.

He gave the culprit asking him to go to the tool shed. Unfortunately, the culprit got suspicious. When the culprit arrived, Farfetch'd attacked him with the kitchen knife. Unfortunately for him, the culprit dodged it.

The culprit decided to run to the pool as it was a safe zone. Farfetch'd was giving chase. Arriving at the pool, then he scratched the door knobs to open it, this however is a red herring. Then the culprit entered the pool building then hid inside a locker, the only one that is opened.

Waiting for the time to strike, the culprit had an accessory: Teddiursa. The culprit told Teddiursa beforehand to go to the pool.

At the rooftop, Farfetch'd tries to find the culprit. But by that time, Teddiursa and the culprit got him cornered. Losing his balance, Farfetch'd fell and loss consciousness but he was still alive.

As revenge, Charmander climbed on top of Teddiursa then while holding the unconscious body. He impaled it.

After commiting their crime, Teddiursa and the culprit hid evidence. They wiped off the blood off of the iron fence leaving only a smudge. They then hid the knife and the napkin inside the locker. Afterwards, they locked the pool building then left. The culprit hid the letter inside Farfetch'd's room to hide the fact that our victim was the sender.

Finally the killer disposed the key to the ocean.

"Am I right?"

A shadow figure appears looking frightened and throwing a mid-finger

"Charmander, you're the only one that fit the bill!"

The shadowy figure is revealed to be Charmander.

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee: Is that what happened?

Charmander: Yuppers!

Teddiursa: You…. tricked me

Charmander: Shut up… it's time for Voting Time

Monokuma: Yahoo, will you make the right accusation or the dreadfully wrong one?"

Monokuma presses a lever and the slot machine next to Monokuma started to spin.

It spun until three faces of Charmander appear.

Monokuma Coins flowed out of the slot.

"We were right"

 **CLASS TRIAL END**

The air seemed more thicker as we realized that Charmander killed Farfetch'd.

"Upupupu, you guys are right! Farfetch'd's killer was Charmander!" said Monokuma giggling.

"Why did you betray me… it's all my fault" said Teddiursa feeling guilty.

"You were just too naïve, our memories….. Monokuma made me shoulder them" said Charmander looking depressed.

"Our memories made you deranged" said Snover in a shaky voice.

"That's right!" said Monokuma from his seat.

"Charmander… who is your mitress?" I asked him.

"Not my mistress… our mistress… except for that traitor Farfetch'd and…" said Charmander face filled with despair.

"Don't spoil them…. that's for next time!" said Monokuma looking nervous.

"Does that mean that we actually lost our memories?" said Kirlia.

"Bullseye" replied Monokuma.

"I guess this is the end of me…" said Charmander.

I looked at Charmander… he was smiling.

"It's **PUNISHMENT TIME!** " squealed Monokuma.

"Bye bye… see you during the climax"

Those were his final words.

 **EXCECUTED: CHARMANDER:VOLCANO FREE FALL**

Charmander was standing on the middle of the courtroom…. until a claw grabbed him and pulled him away from us into a room labeled Punishment Room.

A television screen above Monokuma turned on showing Charmander on top of a volcano hanging from a string. I thought lava won't kill him but…

Flying Monokuma Demons wrapped Charmander's tail with duct tape then the string snapped dropping him to the volcano. Unfortunately for Charmander, inside the volcano was not lava but water.

Charmander was drowning. He tries to swim to the surface but the duct tape got stuck too a rock. He pulls himself out but his flame was in trouble so he swims to the surface.

He finally reaches the surface where he rests on a rock. The rock then rose to the sky until it drop him to the ground until his head hits a rock….. a giant rock.

Charmander is now in shock. He tries to recover but the rock is revealed to be a Shark which gobbles him up then swallows him.

Charmander is still alive in the stomach… smiling. A Monokuma arrives and with a butcher knife butchers the shark and gives it to his friends. One of the Monokuma Dolls is seen choking until he pukes the decapitated head of the deceased Charmander, Farfetch'd's killer

Charmander was dead.

"Upupupu, wasn't that fun?"said Monokuma laughing.

"Charmander?!" said Teddiursa looking noxious.

Even if we deny it, Charmander is still dead….. Damn it, why couldn't I have saved him

We stayed in the courtroom for an hour until Monokuma finally shooed us out.

So I decided to go back to my cottage. I lay on my bed then began to close my eyes. This is the first of many.

Finally I fell asleep.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: DESPAIR AND DESPERATIONS**

 **SURVIVING STUDENTS: 16**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **CHARMANDER: PLEASE REVIEW ON MY DEAD BODY**

 **FARFETCH'D: OUR DEAD BODIES**

* * *

 **SNEAK PEAK:**

"Are you the killer?"

"Who killed her?"

"She was stabbed with scissors"

"It's all my fault"

FIND OUT WHO SAID THESE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DANGAN RONPA: POKEMON ISLAND


	6. Past, Present, Future, Despair! Daily

CHAPTER 2: PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE, DESPAIR! 

I woke up in cold sweat after dreaming about Charmander's excecution.

"I'm not going to be bothered by this."

Afterwards, I left my cottage then began to head to the restaurant for our daily morning meetings.

However, everyone was still depressed.

"Oh…. hi Eevee," said Snover, feeling glum.

"S'up," said Pancham, as if drained of his energy.

"Guys, cheer up!" said Flaebebe with a smile. "Past is past!"

"I know but…" replied Kirlia filled with doubt.

Suddenly, I realized "she" wasn't here.

"Umm…. where's Teddiursa?" I asked everyone.

"I haven't seen her since last night!" answered Vigoroth.

Everyone said the same thing.

"Did Teddiursa feel guilty about yesterday?" asked Graveler.

"Of course she would be guilty!" answered Drowzee with a nasty scowl.

Suddenly Monokuma appeared.

"Grrr….." said Monokuma muttiering something.

"Is something the matter?" asked Drowzee.

"Someone hacked into the servers and opened up the second area," replied Monokuma.

"Whatever…. at least we have more space," said Monokuma.

"I suggest you all explore it!" said Monokuma before leaving.

"A new area?!" said Squirtle with discomfort.

"More space….." said Drowzee before leaving.

"Wait for me!" said Flaebebe before leaving too.

Soon, only Kirlia and I remained then "she" appeared.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Teddiursa.

Teddiursa changed. Instead of her usual peppy self, she now has huge eyebags and messy fur.

"They went to explore a new island!" answered Kirlia.

"Thanks for the tip!" said Teddiursa before leaving.

"I shall also take my leave," said Kirlia also leaving.

I was alone….. I don't have time to think about it. I decided to head to the rope bridge.

The ropebridge transformed into a gigantic Golden Gate Bridge.

"What is this phenomenon?" asked Kirlia whose skin was green.

Out of nowhere, Monokuma appears.

"That's what the hacker did…. She disabled the forcefield….. See ya!" Monokuma said before leaving.

The second area…. It's across this bridge. After mustering my courage, I crossed the bridge.

The second area seems to have a negative vibe unlike the first area. I then began to explore.

The nearest building to the bridge was a school house with only one classroom.

"This seems familiar but I can't seems to remember" said Mareep looking confused.

"Teddiursa, do you recognize this place?" asked Mareep.

"….."

No response. Teddiursa was looking at the window contemplating about her actions.

I decided to ignore her and began to explore. The classroom contained 16 desks and chairs. "That's the number of Pokemon left!" How would Monokuma know that there will be only 2 people who will die before we explore this place… didn't Monokuma said that someone hacked the bridge so…..

There was also a blackboard and a weird device near it.

"That looks like a smoke alarm!" said Kirlia.

"It looks like it will be activated when there is smoke and when there's smoke, there's fire." Said Kirlia.

"That's interesting!" said Mareep, smiling.

I took note of the smoke alarm then moved on. I then noticed something that looked a lot like poster paint stacked together to form a pyramid. Before I could even touch and inspect it, Monokuma arrived.

Monokuma was laughing, holding his chubby cotton-filled stomach with his furry limbs. "That's not ordinary paint, you fool," he intoned, chuckling. "That's Monokuma Paint!"

"What exactly is Monokuma Paint?" asked Kirlia.

"If you drop blood, it will smell like blood and if you drop me, it will smell like love and kindness" said Monokuma.

"Love and Kindness?!" said Kirlia.

"It's created by someone who was great in Chemistry! It's even slow-dry" said Monokuma before leaving without answering Kirlia's question.

I also took note of the paint. Next to the paint pyramid were art material and calligraphy stuff.

"That would be useful!" said Teddiursa before grabbing a bottle of ink and a quill before leaving.

That's everything in this room. I then left the schoolhouse.

I then proceeded to the second building which was a suite.

The outside looked majestic. I tried to open the doorknob but it is locked.

"Where's the key?" I asked the others also looking around.

"I dunno" answered Vigoroth.

"Find it Vigoroth, I want to sleep in there" said Treeko.

Then Monokuma appears.

"If you're asking where the key is, I gave it to Teddiursa!" said Monokuma before abruptly leaving.

"I'll find the accomplice!" said Treeko before leaving.

"Wait for me!" replied Vigoroth.

I left the area since there are no other means to enter the suite then proceed to the ropebridge area.

"Another rope bridge!" I said confusedly

"It seems that there are more areas after this!" said Drowzee smiling.

Being creeped out by Drowzee, I proceeded to the third building.

It was a hospital. I find myself in a hospital lobby.

"It's a hospital!" said Machop ectastic.

"Are you interested in hospitals?" I asked Machop.

"I studied medicine… self-study actually….. " said Machop blushing.

"It seems that I underestimated you" said Snover.

"Eevee, you don't need to investigated anymore, just ask me!" said Machop.

"So what did you find?" I questioned.

"This hospital has only one floor but it is fairly large. It has 5 hospital rooms that are identical which contains an empty laundry hamper, a bed and stacks of paint"

I think I know what those paints are.

"There's also a pharmacy which contains medicines ranging from sleeping pills to hallucigens" finished Machop.

"I also found tarps inside the pharmacy… if only I know its use" said Snover.

That finishes my investigation on the hospital. I left the hospital then proceeded to the fourth building.

The fourth building was not a building as it was an open space. It was a playground.

"In the middle of a killing game, there's a playground" I thought to myself.

The playground had swings sets, a slide, a see-saw, a cage like monkey bars and a sandbox.

"Yay! A perfect place for a minor like me!" said Flaebebe smiling.

"You like playgrounds?!" I asked in disbelief.

"This is where I kicked sand to people's eyes" said Flaebebe still smiling.

"Never mind" I said before leaving.

I ran to the last building. The outside had flashy lights and a sign which says Monocade.

I entered the building. It was an arcade.

It contained arcade machines, slot machines and poker tables (is that even legal?). There's even an extension cord hanging near the wall.

"Wow…. This is going to be fun!" said Froakie filled with glee.

"Indeed!" replied Sneasel.

That ends my investigation on the second area. I decided to go back to the restaurant to regroup.

At the restaurant, everyone was waiting.

"What did everyone discover" asked Squirtle in a stern voice.

"Who died and made you leader?" asked Drowzee.

"Farfetch'd did!" asked Kirlia.

"Don't make any wishy washy statements!" said Flaebebe.

"Can't we just start our discussion?" asked Snover.

"There were a hospital, a school house, a suite, a playground and an arcade….. I'm going" said Flaebebe before leaving frustrated.

"Let's just…. disperse" said Squirtle.

I returned to my room to rest

Soon…

"DING DONG DING DONG"

"It's already nighttime, please go to bed!"

Then the monitor turned off. I overslept…. I shrugged it off then fell into a deep sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the sound of the Monokuma Announcement and so decided to go to the restaurant for our self-imposed morning meetings.

"Good morning Eevee!" said Kirlia smiling.

I then noticed that there were only 2 of us here.

"Where are the others?" I asked Kirlia.

"They are still fighting…." said Kirlia.

"Oh…." I said before eating my breakfast.

After finishing my meal, I left then went to my room.

At my room, I fell asleep.

 **LATER**

"DING DONG"

Someone was at the door. I scurried to the door then opened it to find Sneasel and Froakie.

"Hi Eve, we're inviting you to the arcade… be there!" said Sneasel before leaving with Froakie.

Realizing that I had no choice, I went to the arcade.

At the arcade were Flaebebe, Sneasel, Froakie and Kirlia.

"Joy!" said Kirlia.

"Umm….. why did you invite me?" I asked Sneasel.

"Just a little break from dead bodies" said Froakie with a wide grin.

"I'm going to beat you and achieve perfection in the video gaming society!" said Flaebebe.

And so we played games, nothing less. We then returned to our rooms.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Emergency, please go to the beach for a special announcement!"

Monokuma is asking us to go to the beach. I decided to go since it was against the rules not to.

At the beach, everyone but Teddiursa was there.

"Ciao" said Drowzee with a steely voice.

"Where is Monobastard!" said Pancham clenching his fists.

"Let us be patient!" said Machop firmly.

"Let's follow Machop…. I mean be patient" said Snover.

And so we waited until, Monokuma appeared and sat on the huge rock.

"Upupupupupupupupu" said Monokuma.

"Just cut to the chase" said Flaebebe feeling impatient.

"We still need our beauty sleeps" said Treeko in agreement.

"I'm here to give you your second motives!" said Monokuma giggling.

We waited for him to give the motive but….

"You may now leave!" said Monokuma before leaving.

"What the heck was that for?" said Graveler.

"Let's just go back and rest" said Mareep.

We all dispersed then went back to our rooms where I slept.

Then I realized that dreamland is not safe from despair.

I am in a dark place then….

"We're going to save them!" said a voice determined.

I can't help but nod

Then I realized that this voice was Teddiursa's voice.

Then I woke up.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up frozen stiff from my dream.

I'm pretty sure Teddiursa and I haven't met before. Is this one of my stolen memories?

I decided to shrug it off then I head to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, everyone but Teddiursa was there.

"Did anyone of you have bad dreams?" asked Squirtle looking pale.

"I had a dream of Machop kissing Snover!" said Flaebebe.

"….." both Machop and Snover were speechless.

Kirlia stepped forward twitching. "I had a nightmare"

Pancham drops his food on his lap then began to panic. "WAH! It's the end of the world!"

"Don't panic!" announced Squirtle in a stern voice.

"I'll end the meeting…. Let's try to investigate this nightmare!" continued Squirtle.

After eating my breakfast, I left the restaurant then went to my room.

I rested my back onto my bed until someone knocked vigorously.

I wobbled towards the door then opened it.

The one behind the door was Snover grinning ear to ear.

Snover held my hand then as if singing a ballad, began to speak. "Can you go to the suite, we have a surprise!"

"It was supposed to be yesterday but Teddiursa had to do something urgent!" explained Snover.

Teddiursa. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Feeling giddy, I followed Snover to the suite.

At the suite, Snover walked towards the door then pressed a button.

A loud doorbell can be heard as she pressed the button with might.

No reply.

"It seems that Teddiursa is sleeping…. I was supposed to bring her breakfast!" said Snover feeling depressed.

Snover then begins to leave the suite until I was alone.

Feeling left out, I went back to my room.

I then fell sound asleep.

 **LATER**

I awoke to the loud sounds of someone rapping on the door.

Feeling stressed, I wobbled towards the door then opened it to find Mareep.

"Umm… Mareep?!" I said unsure.

"I need your help!" said Mareep grabbing my paw then dragging me all the way to the playground.

I looked around then asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

Mareep replied in a monotonous voice. "I need your help,"

Mareep wags her tail towards a tall tree. I then saw something on top of the tree. Feeling worried, I rammed the tree then the object fell. I am unsure of the identity of the object as Mareep catches it then hides it within her wool coat.

Mareep, after hiding the object, looks at me, then abruptly leaves.

"Rude!" I thought to myself.

Feeling rejected, I returned to my room.

In my room, I lied on my bed then began to close my eyes until…

"DING DONG"

Someone was at the door.

I walked towards the door, with the last ounce of my strength, then I opened the door to find Snover.

I looked at her with a confused look. "Snover?"

Snover looks at me worried. "Let's go to the suite and check up on Teddiursa!"

With no time to reply, I followed Snover to the suite.

Snover rapidly knocks on the door. I continuously pressed the doorbell.

No reply.

"Eeekkkkk!"

A scream nearby! Snover and I ran to the location of the scream, the schoolhouse.

Snover then looks at the schoolhouse. "The lights are on!"

"I'll go and check!" I assured Snover.

I was a hypocrite. Even though I calmed down Snover, I was still trembling. I mustered my courage then entered the classroom.

And I saw…..

 **MAREEP COVERED IN BLOOD**

I then screamed. "Snover, come look at this!"

It took five whole seconds for Snover to enter the room, scream and carry the body.

"Let's bring this to the hospital!" I told Snover.

Snover only replied with a subtle nod.

We went to the hospital with Mareep on Snover's back.

At the lobby was Machop carrying the unconscious body of Flaebebe.

"Oh no! Mareep too!" said Machop.

"Snover, please help them into the rooms where I'll clean their wounds!" order Machop.

Being left alone in the lobby, I paced around until I finally fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up sleeping on a bed with Snover watching me.

"Akkk!" I screamed looking at Snover.

"You're finally awake!" said Snover. "While you were sleeping, Sneasel was also attacked!"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Sneasel too?!"

Snover nodded then continued. "Froakie was carrying her and is still in the hospital"

"Where's Teddiursa?" I asked jumping out of topic.

"I never saw her!" answered Snover.

"Oh…"

Machop then enters the room.

Machop tapped our shoulders then started to speak. "Can you and Snover accompany Kirlia to the school house?"

"Why?!" asked Snover.

"There are a pair of scissors there which I need to cut the bandages!" replied Machop.

Without hesitation, Snover and I went to the schoolhouse. Kirlia is near the door without any color.

"Look inside…." Said Kirlia gritting her teeth.

I peeked inside the schoolhouse.

It was red as far the eye can see.

And at the middle of this chaos was…

 **TEDDIURSA CRYING BLOOD**


	7. Past, Present, Future, Despair! Deadly

CHAPTER 2 PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE DESPAIR DEADLY LIFE

Teddiursa was dead. Our friend was dead. Shit! 

**DING DONG DING DONG**

 **A DEAD BODY HAS BEEN FOUND. AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, THERE'LL BE A CLASS TRIAL**

The screen turned off.

Kirlia tapped my shoulder stuttering. "Are we going to have it again…. The class trial?"

I nodded.

"Oh… I'll call the others!" said Kirlia before leaving to call the others.

Damn, Teddiursa was dead. After… suffering so much, someone offed her.

"Teddiursa…." Muttered Snover.

Soon, everyone was at the crime scene.

Squirtle looked at the body in disgust. "Somebody killed somebody!"

"I guess that's the gist of this!" said Treeko.

"Upupupu, so much despair!"

We directed our attention towards the blackboard then Monokuma jumps out.

Monokuma gives us a nasty smile then said. "We cannot start the investigation without this!"

Monokuma hands out tablets to everyone.

I looked at it. It is our second Monokuma File.

Monokuma then wipes off the sweat off his forehead then leaves.

After Monokuma's departure, I then started to read the Monokuma File.

 **The victim was Teddiursa.**

 **The cause of death was a laceration through her throat**

 **The time of death is Unknown**

 **Additional Info: No available info.**

 **There are no traces of medicine on the victim's body.**

I lifted my face from the tablet then began my investigation.

 **INVESTIGATION START**

Kirlia lifts her head from the tablet then began to scratch her head. "The Monokuma File doesn't have any specific data on it!"

"It was also lacking information" said Mareep.

"Let's check other areas!" announced Squirtle before leaving.

Most of us left leaving Phanpy, Kirlia, Mareep and I in the crime scene.

I started my investigation by inspecting the victim's body.

The body doesn't seem to be wet, there were multiple laceration wounds on the body and there was rope tying the victim's limbs to the legs of the table. The desk was bloodless but the victim's blood was still fresh.

"So that's why the body was sitting upright!" explained Kirlia.

Those seem to be the only clues on the body.

I backed away from the body then began to investigate the crime scene.

I started to inspect the art table.

"Aren't there supposed to be scissors here… according to Machop"

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Machop tapped our shoulders then started to speak. "Can you and Snover accompany Kirlia to the school house?"**

" **Why?!" asked Snover.**

" **There are a pair of scissors there which I need to cut the bandages!" replied Machop.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Was Machop lying?"

I then inspected the pyramid of paint… one of them was missing.

Kirlia then spoke up. "Wasn't there another Monokuma Paint there….?"

I should take note of this.

I then began to leave but Phanpy stops me.

"Can you check the smoke alarm?" offered Phanpy.

Following Phanpy's order, I inspected the smoke alarm, there wasn't any anomalies.

I then noticed something on the floor, ashes.

"That's weird"

"If that smoke alarm activates, the sprinklers would activates" explained Kirlia.

"Since the body was not wet, I think the killer didn't used that!" continued Kirlia.

"Or did he?"

That ends my investigation on the crime scene. I left the schoolhouse then proceeded to the hospital.

At the lobby, Machop and Froakie were also conducting their investigations.

I tapped Machop's shoulder. "Are the injured okay?"

"Only Mareep healed…." Said Machop.

"Can I get the information about the attacks?" I requested.

"I'll try…."

 **THE ATTACKER HAD THREE VICTIMS.**

 **MAREEP WAS ATTACKED FIRST.**

 **IT SEEMS THAT MAREEP HAD THE SAME WOUNDS AS TEDDIURSA AND EVEN COPIES TEDDIURSA'S CORPSE.**

 **FLAEBEBE WAS ATTACKED SECOND.**

 **FLAEBEBE HAD HER THROAT SLIT AND IS CURRENTLY IN THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT. HER ARMS WERE TIED TO THE MONKEY BARS USING ROPE.**

 **SNEASEL WAS THE LAST VICTIM**

 **SNEASEL DIDN'T HAVE EXTERNAL INJURIES AND WAS JUST FOUND UNCONSCIOUS IN THE ARCADE.**

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yup…. You can ask Froakie of his account!" replied Machop pointing at Froakie.

I thanked Machop then talked to Froakie.

"So Froakie… how's Sneasel?" I asked awkwardly.

"She's still unresponsive but…. I saw the attacker" said Froakie.

"You did!"

"He was very tall and was hidden under a white cloak!" recounted Froakie.

I took note of his account then began to leave.

"It seems that I need to investigate the playground and the arcade…. And the suite where Teddiursa slept in before her demise"

I ran to the playground to investigate.

At the playground was Pancham, Vigoroth and Treeko.

"Why did this happen…. This is all MonoBastard's fault!" muttered Pancham.

I started my investigation.

I then notice something on the ground. A pair of bloody scissors!

I then walked towards the monkey bars. I then noticed a cotton ball stuck to the monkey bars.

"A cotton ball….. This doesn't make any sense!"

I proceeded to the arcade for my next investigation.

At the arcade were Graveler and Squirtle.

"Don't you notice something different Eevee?" asked Graveler pointing at the wall.

I then noticed that the extension cord was gone.

"This is adding more mysteries…. I have to go back to the crime scene to check and the pharmacy to compare cotton balls"

I went to the pharmacy first.

It was strange.

It was messy and on the floor was an empty bottle of sleeping medicine. There was even a bloody tarp stuffed inside the hamper. I noticed that one side was wet. There are also empty bottles of Monokuma paint in the medicine cabinet. I finally noticed a can filled with cotton balls. They look the same as the cotton ball in the playground if not for the color.

That ends my investigation in the pharmacy.

I left the hospital then went to the classroom.

At the classroom, I inspected the body once more then I noticed that this rope contained no plug so….. this is not the extension cord.

I began to take my leave then Snover tapped my shoulder.

"Um…. Monokuma just said that the suite is now unlocked for investigation…"

The suite is now open. I grabbed Snover then we went to the suite to investigate.

The inside was noticeably messy as there are plenty of trash on the floor. There's even blood splatters on the floor.

I then noticed an uneaten breakfast lying on top of the bed.

Snover looked at it with wide eyes. "That's the food I brought it two days ago…. And the room, it used to be tidy since we cleaned it…. That was our surprise"

Tears fell from Snover's eyes, I tried to cheer her up but….

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

" **I'M TIRED OF WAITING! PLEASE GO TO THE CLASSROOM FOR OUR SECOND CLASS TRIAL!"**

The Class Trial was about to begin and our lives are at stake.

I went to the classroom where the floor descended to the trialground. And Teddiursa is not with us.

 **DEADLY LIFE END**


	8. Past, Present, Future Class Trial

**CHAPTER 2 CLASS TRIAL**

 **TRUTH BULLETS:**

 **MONOKUMA FILE NO 2**

 **The victim was Teddiursa.**

 **The cause of death was a laceration through her throat.**

 **The time of death is Unknown.**

 **Additional Info: No available info.**

 **There are no traces of medicine on the victim's body.**

 **STATE OF TEDDIURSA'S BODY- the body was strangely dry.**

 **LACERATION WOUNDS- there were multiple laceration wounds covering the body.**

 **VICTIM'S LIMBS- they are tied to the table legs using rope.**

 **ROPE- used to tie Teddiursa's limbs. It doesn't have a plug.**

 **PAINT PYRAMID- the apex of the pyramid is missing**

 **SMOKE ALARM- when this is activated, the sprinklers are turned on.**

 **KIRLIA'S CLAIM- due to the dryness of the body, Kirlia assumes that the killer didn't burn any evidence.**

 **ASHES- found on the floor of the schoolhouse.**

 **ATTACKER'S VICTIMS**

 **THE ATTACKER HAD THREE VICTIMS.**

 **MAREEP WAS ATTACKED FIRST.**

 **IT SEEMS THAT MAREEP HAD THE SAME WOUNDS AS TEDDIURSA AND EVEN COPIES TEDDIURSA'S CORPSE.**

 **FLAEBEBE WAS ATTACKED SECOND.**

 **FLAEBEBE HAD HER THROAT SLIT AND IS CURRENTLY IN THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT. HER ARMS WERE TIED TO THE MONKEY BARS USING ROPE.**

 **SNEASEL WAS THE LAST VICTIM**

 **SNEASEL DIDN'T HAVE EXTERNAL INJURIES AND WAS JUST FOUND UNCONSCIOUS IN THE ARCADE.**

 **MODUS OPERANDI- according to Machop, the attacker's victims resembles the victim's corpse.**

 **FROAKIE'S ACCOUNT- I saw the attacker hidden under a white cloak.**

 **THE ATTACKER'S DESCRIPTION- tall and wears a white cloak**

 **BLOODY SCISSORS- found lying on the ground near the monkey bars.**

 **COTTON BALL- found in the playground. It has a color of a tint of gold.**

 **MISSING EXTENSION CORD- the extension cord in the arcade has gone missing.**

 **COTTON BALL COMPARISON- the cotton ball in the playground is identical to the ones in the pharmacy if not for the color.**

 **EMPTY BOTTLE- found on the floor of the pharmacy. It used to contain sleep-inducing drugs.**

 **BLOODY TARP- stuffed inside a hamper. One side was noticeably wet.**

 **EMPTY CANS- found in the medicine cabinet. It originally contains Monokuma Paint.**

 **MESSY ROOM- the room was very messy with trash scattered.**

 **BLOOD SPLATTERS- the floor of the suite was covered with them.**

 **CLEAN DESK- the desk Teddiursa was sitting on was clean even though Teddiursa's blood was still wet.**

 **UNEATEN MEAL- found in the suite. According to Snover, she brought this two days ago.**

 **SNOVER'S ACCOUNT- Teddiursa and Snover cleaned the room.**

 **TEDDIURSA'S SURPRISE- Teddiursa hoped to surprise me with a clean room.**

 **CLASS TRIAL NOW IN SESSION**

Monokuma: Upupupu, welcome to our second class trial

Monokuma: The rules are simple

Monokuma: If the blackened is caught then only he would be excecuted, otherwise everyone else but the blackened would be excecuted.

Kirlia: That rule is a bit frightening

Snover: A bit?!

Treeko: Let's just start our discussion

Pancham: About what?

Flaebebe: The weapon!

Machop: Do not overexert yourself or your stitches…

Flaebebe: I'm a pokemon so don't worry

Monokuma: Let's begin!

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: BLOODY SCISSORS/LACERATION WOUNDS/MONOKUMA FILE NO. 2/BLOOD SPLATTERS/ATTACKER'S VICTIMS/MODUS OPERANDI**

Flaebebe: Let's start our discussion with the weapon!

Snover: The weapon?

Kirlia: I wonder what it is

Flaebebe: **The scissors are the weapon**

Snover: Are you jumping to conclusions again?

Flaebebe: Nope

Vigoroth: So we could verify that scissors…

Vigoroth: Was the cause of these **laceration wounds**

"The weapon…"

 **SOLUTION: BLOODY SCISSORS-THE SCISSORS ARE THE WEAPON**

Eevee: You're right!

 **CONSENT**

Eevee: Let's focus on what are the things that are bloody?

Mareep: Then only the scissors could be the weapon

Kirlia: Its location…. Surely it was the one used to slit Flaebebe's throat

Flaebebe: Slit and still alive!

Vigoroth: Maybe, the time of death will be useful

Graveler: Why are you sure of that?

Vigoroth: I could feel it

"I'll spare you the details but we will now begin a new segment called Team Debate where the cast will be separated into two groups with one group supporting you. To win, you must memorize a groupmate's point and use it against a weak point. Good luck!"

 **GROUP DEBATE**

Graveler: Let's start our debate Kirlia: You guys are wrong

Vigoroth: **The time of the murder…** Kirlia: The scissors **cannot be the weapon**

Vigoroth: must be correlated to the **time of attacks** Kirlia: Teddiursa was killed **after the attacks**

Flaebebe: So the scissors are **the weapon** Sneasel: So the killer **left the scissors at the playground**

Snover: So our theory about the **order of attacks** are wrong Froakie: Believe us

"I don't have the Ultimate Hearing so please calm down!"

 **SOLUTION: ABSORB "ORDER OF ATTACKS"-AFTER THE ATTACKS**

Eevee: Let me speak!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: We're misunderstanding the order of attacks.

Kirlia: We are?

Kirlia: No we aren't

Phanpy: Eevee, please think of the evidence that will support your statement

"I need to think…. I think I've got it"

"We'll start another unique segment called a Logic Dive. Gooud luck!"

 **LOGIC DIVE**

What happened first?

(The murder/the attacks)

Who was the first one attacked

(Sneasel/Froakie/Snover/Flaebebe)

 **SOLUTION: THE MURDERS/SNEASEL**

Eevee: Pardon me!

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee: What if the murder occurred before the attacks

Kirlia: But Mareep's attack…. It occurred in the classroom so Mareep was attacked first!

Eevee: I have evidence that will change the outcome of this trial

Mareep: What kind of evidence is that?

"Someone, I implore you!"

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **MACHOP SELECTED**

Eevee: I pick you

 **BREAK**

Eevee: I want you to describe the classroom, Machop

Machop: Me!

Machop: The last time I checked before the crime was before Mareep's attack…..

Snover: Tell us about the scissors

Machop: I'll do my best!

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: BLOODY SCISSORS/PAINT PYRAMID/SMOKE ALARM/ASHES/KIRLIA'S CLAIM**

Machop: The last time I checked was yesterday

Machop: The scissors was **not there like it used to**

Machop: So I assumed someone **borrowed it**

Machop: There was even a stack of paint

Snover: How was it stacked?

Machop: It was stacked like a **trapezoid**

Snover: How interesting!

"Something Machop said really bothers me"

 **SOLUTION: PAINT PYRAMID-TRAPEZOID**

Eevee: I found a contradiction

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Are you sure with your claim?

Machop: Yes!

Eevee: So before Mareep's attack, the pyramid was stacked like a trapezoid

Mareep: That's obviously wrong as it was stacked like a pyramid

Machop: I swear to Arceus that it looked like that even before the attacks

Kirlia: When did you last assessed the crime scene?

Machop: Before Mareep's attack…

Kirlia: I see….

Kirlia: This still doesn't change the order of events

"Maybe, something other than the schoolhouse will prove this"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: UNEATEN MEAL/MISSING EXTENSION CORD/THE ATTACKER'S VICTIMS/SMOKE ALARM/PAINT PYRAMID**

Kirlia: Machop's testimony…

Kirlia **: ….. Is not enough to determine the order of events**

Mareep: So you're saying, the murder occurred **after the attacks**

Kirlia: Yup!

Drowzee: What about the paint pyramid?

Kirlia: The paint **were not used**

Pancham: Then what happened to the paint?

Kirlia: Machop is just having double vision

"I need to assess everyone's accounts to continue"

 **SOLUTION: UNEATEN MEAL-AFTER THE ATTACKS**

Eevee: That's smells fishy

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Kirlia, I have proof!

Eevee: This uneaten meal!

Kirlia: Someone wasted food!

Kirlia: OMGOMGOMG

Flaebebe: That seems to be the meal…. The last supper of Teddiursa

Snover: I brought her food every morning… then I realized that she didn't go to the restaurant to bring the plate back

Kirlia: When exactly did you bring that food?

Snover: Two days ago

Kirlia: Whaaaa?!

Treeko: This eliminates the possibility of the attacks occurring before the murder

Kirlia: I see….

Pancham: But the crime scene was at the classroom

Pancham: And Mareep was at the classroom when she was attacked

Vigoroth: If I could recall, Teddiursa's body was not in the classroom at the moment

Pancham: So Teddiursa was killed after Mareep's attack

Phanpy: What if the body…. I mean Teddiursa, wasn't killed in the classroom

Sneasel: Where did Teddiursa die then?

"The true crime scene…. I need to point that out"

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **T**

 **SOLUTION: SUITE**

Eevee: It all makes sense

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee: What if the crime scene was the suite

Kirlia: Teddiursa's resting place?

Eevee: I guess that's the point

Pancham: **SHUT UP BASTARD!**

Eevee: Excuse me?

Pancham: You have no definite proof that the suite was indeed the scene of the crime

Pancham: Unless you cough up evidence, I'll kick you

 **CROSS SWORD**

 **TRUTH BLADES: UNEATEN MEAL/MESSY ROOM/BLOOD SPLATTERS/TEDDIURSA'S SURPRISE/SNOVER'S ACCOUNT**

Pancham: I'll never accept your stupid claims

Pancham: The scene of the crime was the classroom

Pancham: I mean, that's where the body was found

Pancham: So don't bother contradicting me

Eevee: The suite was the scene of the crime

Eevee: Don't you believe me?

Pancham: Hell no!

Pancham: There are **no signs that a crime took place**

Pancham: So you have concede

Pancham: Or be obliterated

"Pancham didn't check the suite for sure"

 **SOLUTION: BLOOD SPLATTERS-NO SIGNS THAT A CRIME TOOK PLACE**

Eevee: Wrong!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Pancham, are the blood splatters enough evidence for you?

Pancham: Not buying it

Phanpy: Why don't you present more evidence?

"If you say so"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: MESSY ROOM**

Eevee: I'm not going to let you disagree with me any further

Eevee: The room was messy, it is proof of a struggle

Pancham: I can't hear you!

Pancham: Why don't you exert more effort?

"Pancham!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: SNOVER'S ACCOUNT/MESSY ROOM/TEDDIURSA'S SURPRISE**

Pancham: You've got to prove your statement with evidence

Pancham: And it looks like you have none

Drowzee: The **blood splatters** is one proof

Pancham: More!

Vigoroth: The **messiness of the room** is enough proof for me

Pancham: Not enough!

Pancham: Teddiursa could've been messy…

Pancham: And **dirtied her room herself**

Snover: That doesn't make any sense

"Pancham is relentless, I have to counteract or we'll never make it through"

 **SOLUTION: TEDDIURSA'S SURPRISE-DIRTIED HER ROOM HERSELF**

Eevee: Stop it!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: That doesn't make any sense

Pancham: What doesn't?

Eevee: The fact that Teddiursa dirtied her own room is a tad strange

Eevee: According to Snover, they cleaned the room as a surprise

Mareep: It will be strange for Teddiursa to just dirty the room after cleaning it herself

Pancham: What if she dirtied it as a joke?

Vigoroth: The only one that will do that is Flaebebe

Flaebebe: That's totally not true!

Pancham: If you feel like it….. I guess I have no choice but to agree

Kirlia: So now that that's cleared up but…

Kirlia: What do we talk about now?

Froakie: Sneasel's attack!

Sneasel: Froakie!

Kirlia: I guess it might draw a clue!

Drowzee: Why would they attack Sneasel that would just add clues?!

"The first evidence…"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: MISSING EXTENSION CORD**

Eevee: What if their only priority was to retrieve the extension cord?!

Graveler: Now that you mentioned it, it did disappear after the attacks

Kirlia: Eureka!

Flaebebe: What was that for?

Kirlia: I found out what happened to the cord

Drowzee: Kindly elaborate what happened to it!

Kirlia: Okey dokey!

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: ROPE/MISSING EXTENSION CORD/MONOKUMA FILE#2**

Kirlia: I know that location of the missing rope cord thingy

Flaebebe: Where?

Kirlia: It was **in the schoolhouse**

Snover: I didn't notice any cord

Kirlia: It was near the victim

Kirlia: As it was **used to tie the victim**

Vigoroth: How good eyes you have!

Kirlia: It's a blessing!

"Having actually checked the body, I'm pretty sure she's wrong"

 **SOLUTION: ROPE-USED TO TIE THE VICTIM**

Eevee: I'm not with you

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Sorry, the extension cord was not used to tie Teddiursa

Eevee: It didn't have a plug

Mareep: I see….

Mareep: Now that we've even out the clues, I want you to examine this evidence

Mareep procures a torn note from her wool.

Mareep: Written on it seems to be Teddiursa's signature, is it not?

Snover: Where did you find it?

Mareep: Using my flexible tail, I found it in a hamper then I secured it with my tail.

Mareep: I also found the cord and paint can too.

 **NEW TRUTH BULLETS:**

 **EXTENSION CORD- found by Mareep in a hamper**

 **TORN NOTE- it seems to have Teddiursa's signature. Found by Mareep in a hamper**

 **PAINT CAN- It seems to be empty. Found by Mareep in a hamper.**

Mareep: Eevee, I want you to correlate them with evidence we already have

Mareep: Maybe, it might enlighten us about this tragedy

Mareep: Pardon me but I'm going to sleep

Machop: That's weird… I also found this

Flaebebe: It looks like a note

Kirlia: Was it a suicide note or a resignation note?

Machop: Written on it was the victim's signature

Snover: It seems that a portion of it was burnt

 **NEW TRUTH BULLET**

 **BURNT NOTE- found by Machop. It bears the victim's signature. A huge portion of it was burnt off**

Kirlia: Are there more clues…. It's time for Correlationing Thinking

Flaebebe: I don't think that's a word

"I need to compare evidence to finally end this madness!"

"Hello once more, it's time for a brand new mechanic called Correlation Cross-Examination where you have to compare two pieces of evidence that's match out"

 **CORRELATION CROSS-EXAMINATION**

Snover: First off, the rope or extension cord

 **SOLUTION: MISSING EXTENSION CORD-EXTENSION CORD**

Eevee: Mareep already found that

Mareep: I did…..zzzzz!

Kirlia: This is not the time to rest

Kirlia: What about Machop's assumptions that he saw a trapezoid

Kirlia: And in reality it was supposed to be the paint pyramid instead

 **SOLUTION: PAINT PYRAMID-PAINT CAN**

Eevee: What about the empty can of paint Mareep found?

Kirlia: But a pyramid turning to a trapezoid?!

Phanpy: If you remove the apex of a triangle….

Phanpy: It will be a trapezoid

Machop: What happened to square and rhombus?

Flaebebe: What's a rhombus?

Kirlia: Is it a new movie?

Phanpy: Let's carry on….

Phanpy: We need to know whose note is genuine

 **SOLUTION: ASHES-BURNT NOTE**

Eevee: The ashes in the schoolhouse proves that someone destroyed something

Eevee: What if it's the note Machop found that is genuine

Kirlia: **PARDON ME FOR MY INTRUSION**

Kirlia: You're saying the culprit burnt evidence

Eevee: What's wrong with that?

Kirlia: The body… that's what's wrong

 **CROSS SWORDS**

 **TRUTH BLADES: STATE OF TEDDIURSA'S BODY/ASHES/SMOKE ALARM/KIRLIA'S CLAIM**

Kirlia: Burning evidence….

Kirlia: In the schoolhouse….

Kirlia: Is clearly impossible

Kirlia: If you look at the body

Kirlia: It wasn't wet

Eevee: Why are you basing this on the moisture of the victim?

Kirlia: If someone burnt something

Kirlia: The smoke alarms would sound

Kirlia: And the sprinklers will turn on

Kirlia: Then water will rain down

Kirlia: So why is Kirlia not wet?

Eevee: Sorry…. The killer did burn evidence

Kirlia: What evidence?

Kirlia: I didn't find any clues that the killer did burn stuff

Kirlia: There were **no sign** that the killer burn evidence

Kirlia: So stop bickering

"Kirlia is so determined…. I can't handle it"

 **SOLUTION: ASHES-NO SIGN**

Eevee: I beg to differ!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Kirlia, didn't I mention the ashes?

Kirlia: I did listen….

Kirlia: But the body

Mareep: What if the body was placed after the burning of evidence

Snover: Perish the thought

Snover: Surely, that's a risky thing to do

Treeko: What if they covered the body with a cloth

"What Treeko said...I think I agree with her"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: STATE OF TEDDIURSA'S ACCOUNT/SMOKE ALARM/KIRLIA'S CLAIM/BLOODY TARP**

Kirlia: How did the body survive after the sprinklers?

Treeko: Maybe they **used a cloth**

Mareep: Or perhaps, the body **wasn't there to begin with**

Pancham: Or maybe, **the sprinklers were broken**

Monokuma: Broken?

Monokuma: They're unbreakable!

Vigoroth: Such a terrible turn of events!

"I need evidence to support this person's statement"

 **SOLUTION: BLOODY TARP-USED A CLOTH**

Eevee: I concur with your statement

 **CONSENT**

Eevee: What if they covered the body with a tarp

Kirlia: A tarp?

Machop: I did found a bloody tarp stuffed inside a hamper

Machop: And I also noticed that its top was wet

Kirlia: Oh…..

Froakie: Now that we've solved Teddiursa's crime….. what now?

Treeko: Even if we pieced it together, we still won't know the culprit

Phanpy: What about we looked back to the attack?

Machop: The attacks?

Drowzee: Considering that we'll discuss that, let's discuss the modus operandi

Pancham: Modus operandi?

Drowzee: All the victims had the same positioning as the corpse, is it not?

Snover: Something definitely smells fishy

"The modus operandi…."

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: MODUS OPERANDI/ATTACKER'S VICTIMS/FROAKIE'S ACCOUNT/THE ATTACKER'S DESCRIPTION**

Drowzee: Let's commence our discussion on the modus operandi

Pancham: Looking at the attacks…

Pancham: They don't look the same to me

Flaebebe: I think they do…

Fleabebe: They had the **same wounds** as the victim

Pancham: I guess that makes sense

Snover: It still smells fishy to me…

"The attacks were definitely not identical"

 **SOLUTION: ATTACKER'S VICTIMS-SAME WOUNDS**

Eevee: I disagree

 **BREAK**

Eevee: About the wounds, I think they're not the same

Flaebebe: Why not?

Eevee: Let's start with Sneasel's attack

Machop: Sneasel had no wounds whatsoever

Pancham: So the attacker is Froakie

Froakie: No I'm not!

Snover: Why did Sneasel became unconscious then….?

"I think I have evidence to satisfy that…"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: EMPTY BOTTLE**

Eevee: Is it safe to say Sneasel was drugged

Froakie: That's impossible

Froakie: I….

Eevee: Sneasel, I'm going to ask you what happened

Sneasel: Someone covered my mouth until I fell asleep

Flaebebe: Why didn't you say so earlier?

Sneasel: Sorry….

Kirlia: Does that mean you saw the culprit?

Sneasel: Sadly I didn't

Snover: Now that we've covered that… how about Flaebebe's attack?

Phanpy: Based on that attack… I think the identity of the killer will now come to light

Mareep: Really?

Phanpy: The extension cord was used to tie Flaebebe

Phanpy: Thus, a part of their body will stick to the monkey bars

Phanpy: That evidence which will point itself to the culprit

Flaebebe: I wish I had a closer look…

"The killer…. Based on this evidence"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: COTTON BALL**

Eevee: Are you referring to this cotton ball?

Phanpy: Indeed!

Kirlia; I still don't get it

Phanpy: Now I want you to say the killer's name

"The killer's name… I don't think I'm ready"

Mareep: Whoever can it be?

"Is you and only you"

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **MAREEP SELECTED**

Eevee: I choose you!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Mareep, was it you?

Mareep: Me….?

Eevee: I guess that's the point

Froakie: But what about my testimony?

Eevee: What about it?

Froakie: The killer was tall and Mareep is the opposite of that

"I think this is the same argument as last time…."

Eevee: I believe the method is the same as last time

Kirlia: Mareep stacked up on Teddiursa's dead body?!

Eevee: The other way around!

Froakie: The dead body stacked up on Mareep!

Sneasel: I guess that's the reason the hands of the attacker were on the ground… they were legs

Flabebe: Why didn't you say so earlier?

Mareep: You're accusing me…. But I was also a victim

Eevee: I have proof!

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: ATTACKER'S VICTIMS**

Eevee: Why was your body identical to the victim?

Mareep: Blame the attacker!

Machop: I checked the body and the only wound was on Mareep's wrist or leg

Treeko: Couldn't she just….?

Mareep: What about the blood?

"The blood… plus the wrist… means…"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: PAINT PYRAMID/PAINT CAN/ATTACKER'S VICTIMS/BLOOD SPLATTERS/EMPTY CANS**

Mareep: I was bloody if you can remember

Kirlia: I did remember!

Snover: But you're the killer

Mareep: Is that so?

Mareep: I had **genuine blood** covering me

Mareep: There's no doubt that I'm not the killer

"Faking her attack while slicing her own leg….."

 **SOLUTION: PAINT CAN-GENUINE BLOOD**

Eevee: No hard feelings!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: The Monokuma Paint!

Kirlia: Isn't that the paint that can imitate scents

Eevee: Mareep slit her own leg to collect blood for the paint

Mareep: **PILLOW FIGHT!**

Mareep: Let's look back to the body

Mareep: You said she was killed two days ago

Mareep: The blood was still fresh

Mareep: How is that so?

 **CROSS SWORD**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: BLOOD SPLATTERS/EMPTY CANS/PAINT CAN**

Mareep: I'm going to ask you one question

Mareep: How is the victim's blood **still fresh?**

Mareep: If she was killed **two days ago**

Mareep: And I'm pretty sure that blood **was also genuine**

Mareep: So answer…

Mareep: Or give up!

"I'm sorry Mareep!"

 **SOLUTION: EMPTY CANS-WAS ALSO GENUINE**

Eevee: I'm sorry!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: The killer also used Monokuma Paint

Machop: Are you referring to the empty cans in the pharmacy?

Eevee: Yup!

Mareep: How did you….

Flaebebe: Give up bitch!

Kirlia: Sorry…. I'm not the killer

Flaebebe: Not you bitch, the other bitch

Mareep: I… This is a common misconception

Mareep: Do you have proof?!

Eevee: I do!

Mareep: Eeeeeepppp!

Mareep: F! $!

Kirlia: Language!

Phanpy: Push Mareep to a corner so we can end this

"How can I do this...Mareep helped me in the last trial. Was that all a lie?"

Mareep: All these tasks…. I can't possibly do those

Mareep: I'm not bipedal

Mareep: How can I even grip on scissors?

"Taking note of that event, I feel that Mareep will give up"

 **PTA VS MAREEP**

Mareep: Zzzzzz

Mareep: Let's just have a sleepover

Mareep: I can't hear you

Mareep: There's cotton in my ears

Mareep: Bzzztt!

Mareep: Why are you tormenting me?

Mareep: (Final Argument)

How could I have gripped onto the scissors when I walk on four legs?

TAIL'S

GRIP TIGHT

MAREEP'S

 **SOLUTION: MAREEP'S TAIL'S TIGHT GRIP**

Eevee: Eat your words!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Couldn't you have used your tail?

Mareep: My tail?!

Eevee: If I can recall…

 _ **Mareep: Using my flexible tail, I found it in a hamper then I secured it with my tail.**_

Eevee: You used your tail to grab evidence

Eevee: You even created a fake note!

Mareep: What do you care anyway?

Mareep: I didn't need to…. I had to kill her

Mareep: She was going to tell….

Kirlia: Tell what exactly?

 _ **Teddiursa: Mareep, let's tell everyone about our premonitions…. Our lives are at stake**_

 _ **Mareep: Why would we do that now?**_

 _ **Teddiursa: Your eyes…..**_

 _ **Mareep: What about them?**_

 _ **Mareep: It's killing time!**_

 _ **Teddiursa: Wha?!**_

 _ **Teddiursa: Eeekkkk!**_

 _ **Mareep: Bye!**_

 _ **Teddiursa: Why….. why did she have to stab me?**_

Mareep: That's what happened

Snover: That's weird…. Who locked the door then?

Phanpy: Probably Teddiursa…

Mareep: Nope…. I took the key and locked her in but

Mareep: When I returned to fetch her body yesterday….

 _ **Mareep: You're still alive!**_

 _ **Teddiursa: I won't give up…. Everyone**_

 _ **Mareep: Didn't I tell you to shut up already?**_

 _ **Teddiursa: Please… spare…. Me….**_

 _ **Mareep: I should tie up loose ends**_

 _ **Teddiursa: I…..**_

 _ **Teddiursa: want to tell everyone the truth about this killing game**_

 _ **Teddiursa: Mono….**_

 _ **Mareep: Good riddance!**_

Mareep: That's what happened

Kirlia: What did she mean about Mono…. Is it Monokuma?

Monokuma: I'm not the only Mono here!

Snover: Then who…..

Kirlia: How is Teddiursa even alive after two days?

Phanpy: Hope!

Mareep: Corny alert!

Phanpy: Let's just get this over with

Phanpy: Let's now look back to the crime…. And end this

Mareep: No need… this trial is taking too long

Mareep: And I'm getting too bored!

Mareep: Let's start the voting

Kirlia: I get it!

Kirlia: Mono…

 **MONOKUMA PULLS A LEVER THEN THE SLOT MACHINE CONVENIENTLY PLACED BESIDE HIM STARTS TO SPIN. IT CONTINUES SPINNING UNTIL IT LANDED ON 3 MAREEP FACES**

 **SUDDENLY MONOCOINS FLOWED OUT OF THE SLOT**

 **WE WERE RIGHT FOR THE SECOND TIME**

Monokuma: Teddikuma's killer is…. Mareep!

Kirlia: Teddikuma?!

Snover: So we were right again

Treeko: I'm disheartened

Mareep: Cheer up…. I could have killed everyone

Eevee: Why?

Mareep: I'll tell you the story from the start

 _ **Teddiursa: I…. I had a dream**_

 _ **Teddiursa: I think it's about our past**_

 _ **Mareep: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Teddiursa: I….**_

Mareep: Then my instincts took over and….

Kirlia: You killed her

Mareep: And I don't regret it!

Treeko: You're not normal!

Mareep: We all are!

Kirlia: But… why?

Mareep: I had the dream

Squirtle: Is this the motive?

Monokuma: Yuppers!

Machop: Why did you believe it?

Mareep: I felt it was!

Mareep: When you feel something is true… it's true

Mareep: Fake memories become real if you believe it is

Mareep: You can't deny it… you feel the same way

Snover: I….

Pancham: ….

Machop: …

Silence filled the courtroom as Mareep said those words. I too… can't deny it…. I believed those memories….. they seemed real.

Mareep: I guess it's time

Monokuma: Punishment Time?

Eevee: Wait….

Eevee: You can't justify murder

Eevee: You're no different from Charmander…

Mareep: I guess I am….

Monokuma: It's….

Eevee: But I believe no one is truly this evil

Monokuma: Punishment Time!

Mareep: See you in the next lives

 **EXCECUTED: MAREEP: SHEAR WILLPOWER**

Mareep is tied to a pole like a scarecrow in the middle of a rural community. Monokumas arrive then burns Mareep to the stake. Mareep however survives this due to the fact, she's a pokemon. Suddenly a massive mower arrives and starts to mow the grass. It moves slowly towards Mareep. Mareep tries to break out of her bonds until she finally breaks free. She runs away from the mower until she bumps into a metal wall, soon revealed to be a needle. A gigantic Monobot arrives and carries the needle then starts to stab it to the ground until it stabs Mareep. With her dying breath, Mareep smiles until she finally bleeds to death. The mower finally catches up then sucks up Mareep. It soon overloads and ends up exploding releasing the bloody golden wool of Mareep: Teddiursa's killer.

It was all over.

Mareep was finally excecuted.

I can't help but be amazed at the glittering wool falling down like snow but….

"Eek!" screeched Kirlia.

"This can't be happening!" said Graveler releasing foam from his mouth.

"Upupupupu that was fun!"

Monokuma's shrill voice filled the courtroom. And its walls became empty…. Empty of hope, filled with despair.

After the trial, I went back to my cottage to rest.

Unfortunately, my stomach was grumbling as we were in the trial ground for almost a day.

Tired and confused, I wobbled to the restaurant to have a snack.

At the restaurant, I realized I wasn't alone.

"Eevee!" said Kirlia.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked still dazed.

"Nothing…." Answered Kirlia before leaving with Phanpy.

After taking a snack, I decided to follow. I started with the suite.

I hear loud voices coming from insides.

"Did Teddiursa left this for us?"

"Shhhh…. Someone might be listening"

They might be up to no good.

I tiptoed to have a better view when I suddenly noticed someone in the bushes.

I crawled towards the bushes to find no one.

"The figure is heading to the bridge!" I thought to myself.

Feeling nervous, I head to the bridge.

Standing in front of the bridge, I saw the silhouette of someone. It was strangely shaped like a bunny.

Hoping to have a better look, I walked towards it until someone knocks me unconscious.

 **CHAPTER 2: PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE, DESPAIR!**

 **SURVIVING POKEMON: 14**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SNEAK PEEK:**

 **ANOTHER PERSON DIES ONCE MORE. WITH ONLY THIRTEEN SURVIVORS LEFT, WILL THEY FIND OUT HER KILLER?**


	9. Dead Ships and Hard Ships Daily Life

I regained consciousness in the hospital at the second area.

I opened my eyes to find Phanpy and Kirlia with matching worried faces.

"Why were you near the bridge?" asked Phanpy not moving an inch.

"I…"

I was stammering. I decided to choose option B and spout nonsense.

"I was doing a play about London Bridge!" I lied.

Kirlia strokes her chin in confusion. "London Bridge?"

"I know that sounds fishy…. But I suggest you go to the restaurant" enunciated Phanpy before leaving with Kirlia.

Left with no choice, I head to the restaurant.

 **CHAPTER 3: DEATHSHIPS AND HARDSHIPS**

Arriving at the restaurant, I found everyone else assembled.

"So you're decided to come and show your face" said Treeko feeling bitter.

"Monokuma was just here announcing that a new area was now opened!" announced Squirtle.

"A new area?" I thought to myself. Was that mysterious figure the hacker?

"Eat your breakfast then head to the bridge at the second area!" informed Drowzee before leaving.

One by one, everyone left leaving me alone to eat breakfast.

I sighed then began to partake in the daily ritual called breakfast.

After finishing my meal, I head to the second bridge to find that just like last time, it was now accessible.

Unfortunately, Mareep and Teddiursa were no longer with us and Phanpy and Kirlia, who knows where they are.

Talking to myself, I crossed the bridge.

The new area looked like something you would read from children's fairy tale.

I then began my investigation.

There are five structures in total.

Feeling smart, I started with the third bridge at the far end of the area.

Drowzee looked at the bridge with a mischievous grin. "It seems that there are more areas still waiting to be explored!"

Ignoring Drowzee, I examined the bridge.

I then noticed something.

A glittering item near the control panel that controls the force field.

A yellow bow.

"Why would there be a yellow bow here…. no one wears bows among us!"

Finishing my investigation of the third bridge, I headed to the structure closest to the second bridge, it was specifically a pirate ship, a real live pirate ship.

Feeling shaky, I boarded the pirate ship.

The main deck was surprisingly well-built.

There was a long pole standing in the middle of the deck.

Treeko looks at it with wonder. "It seems to be a mast…. There's no sail though"

"What if we used a table cloth" I suggested.

Suddenly, Monokuma arrives to break our hopes and dreams

"Nope, not allowed!"

"I'm not going to let you leave this place alive!" shouted Monokuma before finally leaving.

"That guy's so annoying!" said Treeko feeling annoyed.

That ends my exploration on the main deck. There seems to be a room on this ship too. I cannot leave before investigating there.

I then entered the room.

The room seems to be the captain's quarters. There are lots of maps and charts scattered around the floor. Either that or this is an archives.

"It looks like we are someplace far away from the regions!" said Vigoroth examining a map.

"What does this mean?" I questioned Vigoroth.

"I don't actually know but it looks like this island is uninhabited" answered Vigoroth.

"Uninhabited?!"

That word filled my head with more mysteries.

Then who had the time to build these structures.

I sighed then left the pirate ship.

I proceeded to the second structure which seems to be a shelter of some sort.

I enter the building.

The second building was a bomb shelter in the shape of Monokuma's face.

The outside looks like it came out of the apocalypse.

Instead of a door, there was a safe door which you'll normally find in bank vaults.

I tried to open the door but sadly it had a combination.

Graveler taps my shoulder then says. "Phanpy and Kirlia are inside….. I don't know how they know the combination though!"

This mystery is getting weirder by the minute. I decided to investigate the exterior.

There seems to be a gattling gun hanging from the ceiling ready to shoot if ever someone guesses wrong.

And I then noticed something on the floor. I walked nearer to find a USB labeled Teddiursa. Feeling uneasy, I picked it up.

That's all in this area. All I've discovered was this USB key.

I then left the area then continued to the third building.

The building was a movie theater. I entered the theater.

Then I randomly bumped into "her".

"Oh…. Eevee, I didn't saw you here!"

It was the now-deceased Teddiursa. Why is she still here talking to me. She's already dead.

I adjusted my eyesight. She was still there.

"Eevee, I don't have that much time, find Monom"

Teddiursa then vanishes out of thin air.

And all she can give me was a new letter, "M"

"What the heck is Monim?" I shouted out loud.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Snover overhearing my conversation with a ghost.

"You were talking to thin air!" said Machop looking confused.

Feeling embarrassed, I left the movie theater then proceeded to the fourth building which was a café.

Squirtle looks around in amazement. "If we weren't in this situation, I'll seriously gulp one gallon of latte!'

"Isn't that unhealthy?" replied Flaebebe.

"You might get insomnia!" said Sneasel sitting in a table with Froakie.

"I do not care!' replied Squirtle angrily.

I examined the café, nothing out of the ordinary. There are only a coffee machine, cups, a blender, and sharp knives.

Other than that, this place seems safe.

I then faced the door then left.

I then proceeded to the final building.

It was a prestigious library.

There are a lot of bookshelves and important stuff here.

I should probably look around.

I took out a book only for a cd to fall off.

"What the heck?"

I picked it up then read the title.

"THE TRUTH!"

What the heck was this? I decided to focus on this later then continued my investigation.

Unfortunately, there was nothing else important.

I decided to go back to the restaurant for now.

Everyone but Kirlia, Graveler and Phanpy were there.

Squirtle took the stage then announced. "What did you guys found?"

"There was a pirate ship filled with maps and charts…. There were no evidence there and we can't use it to escape!" announced Treeko.

"There was a movie theater where we could watch movies!" announced Snover.

"There was also a library complete with novels and such!" announced Pancham.

"The café was the best, I never had cappuccino for days!" announced Sneasel.

"Is that all?" asked Squirtle disappointed.

"There are more?"

I turned around to find the missing three.

"The bomb shelter contained intriguing things including manga about a tragedy and a locked door with a Monokuma Face painted on it!" said Phanpy.

"That sounds very important!" said Flaebebe.

"Um…. what's the password?" I asked.

"You'll just know!"

That was her reply. With more mysteries than answers, I returned to my cottage where I closed my eyes then went to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY. SO RISE AND SHINE**

The monitor turned off once again.

It's morning already, two days after the last class trial.

I decided to head to the restaurant for breakfast.

Unfortunately, only a few were there.

"Salutations!" greeted Snover politely.

"It seems that you're here!" said Machop.

I looked around the restaurant. Only seven of us were there.

Snover, Machop, Flaebebe, Drowzee, Froakie, Sneasel and I were the only ones who attended the meeting out of fourteen. Even Squirtle failed to arrive.

I hastily ate breakfast then left the restaurant.

I decided to head to the arcade for a change of pace.

Arriving at the arcade, I find Pancham arguing with Monokuma.

"Why won't you tell me… what's the true identity of this world?" asked Pancham.

"Sorry….. denied!" replied Monokuma before leaving.

I guess this is the wrong time to be here…. I exited the arcade then returned to my cottage.

 **SOME TIME LATER….**

I opened my eyes then realized that's there's still enough time to explore.

 **DING DONG**

"Whoever could that be?" I thought to myself.

I slowly opened the door to find Pancham with his head bowing down.

"Umm… Eevee, can you accompany me somewhere?" he asks politely.

"Where?" I hastily reply.

"Not important!"

Before I could even realize it, I was pulled towards the second area until we reached the suite.

"This place?" I said.

"Let's go inside!" said Pancham.

Pancham pulls me inside of the suite as it was strangely unlocked. Inside were Graveler, Kirlia and Phanpy.

"So you've already brought her!" said Phanpy.

"The USB!" she asks pulling out her paw.

I hastily searched my body until I found the USB which I gave to her.

"Thanks…. Kindly go to the theater tomorrow and watch the video in the disc!" explained Phanpy

"Can you now leave?" asked Kirlia nervously.

I nervously agreed with a nod then left the suite alone.

I then returned to my cottage.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **IT IS NOW NIGHT TIME. PLEASE KINDLY GO TO BED. GOOD NIGHT AND SLEEP TIGHT**

That was the nightly Monokuma Announcement. I guess it's time to sleep.

I nervously went to sleep.

 **HOWEVER I HAD YET ANOTHER DREAM**

I am in the bomb shelter. I can see the same figure from the bridge trying to enter the inside. She types the words "junkoenoshima4ever"

Feeling dazed and confused, I woke up.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **PLEASE WAKE UP POKES. DAYLIGHT IS BURNING AND I'M GETTING MORE BOREDER. IS THAT EVEN A WORD? KINDLY HEAD TO THE BEACH. EMERGENCY EMERGENCY.**

What the heck? The beach, right?

I exited my cottage then began to sprint to the beach.

I was really surprised when I reached the beach.

Monokuma was having a barbecue and he's serving steaks and hotdogs, Yum!

Everyone was also gathered there.

"What kind of feast is this?" asked Kirlia.

"Just take one bite then you may leave!" answered Monokuma before leaving.

However Monokuma's words were not effective as only Pancham, Flaebebe and Treeko took a bite.

We all went to the restaurant afterwards.

Flaebebe wipes off the meat stuck on her flower. "That was astounding… unlike Graveler!"

"What do you mean?!" asked Graveler.

"It means you're lame!' insulted Flaebebe.

"Why you little!" replied Graveler ready to attack.

"STOP!"

Someone shouted. I tried to guess who screamed until I was focused on the raging Treeko.

"If you continue to fight, we'll never escape…." Said Treeko.

"Who cares?" said Flaebebe.

"….." No response. Treeko hastily leaves crying.

"Treeko, whait!" said Vigoroth also leaving.

"It seems that I have a tummy ache from the banquet… see you!" said Pancham before also departing.

I sighed then went to the movie theater, just like what Phanpy said.

No one was at the theater. I was lucky. I looked around until I knew that I was alone then I entered the projection room.

I placed the disk entitled "The Truth" into the DVD Player then I sat down.

Then the video started.

 **Teddiursa: If you're listening to this, then I'm already dead!**

It was Teddiursa. I can't help but cry. Wait a minute…. How did it went to the library?

 **Teddiursa: I'm sorry that I was really an introvert**

 **Teddiursa: I'm here to reveal some clues**

 **Teddiursa: We are all students at an academy called Hope's Peak Academy for Pokemon.**

 **Teddiursa: I can't reveal more or Monokuma might find out**

 **Teddiursa: I have a secret meeting with Mareep who kindly offered her assistance**

 **Teddiursa: I left discs all over the island**

 **Teddiursa: Find them and avenge me**

 **DING DONG**

 **Teddiursa: That sounds like the doorbell**

 **Teddiursa: Mareep must be here**

 **Teddiursa: Bye… I'm going to hide you now!**

 **Mareep: Who are you talking with?**

The video ended abruptly. This was before her untimely death.

Feeling heartbroken, I left the theater then proceeded to the cabin where I slowly fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **IT'S MORNING GUYS! PLEASE FRESHEN UP AND START UP YOUR DAY**

It's morning already. I guess I accidentally fell asleep.

I exited my cottage then proceeded to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, there was only one person.

"Achooo!" sneezed Pancham.

"That's one hell of a sneeze" I said to Pancham feeling concerned.

Soon everyone arrives.

"Aaaaaachhoooo!" sneezed Flaebebe.

"Sniffle…. I guess I have a cold!" said Treeko.

"You guys sound sick!" said Machop in a concerned tone.

"I feel…." Said Treeko before…

Treeko suddenly faint in the pool of her own blood.

"Aakkk!" screeched Kirlia.

"She vomited blood!" said Sneasel.

"I better bring the three to the hospital!" said Machop before leaving with the sick.

"I'm worried!" said Vigoroth.

Suddenly Monokuma arrives.

"Upupupupupu, such despair!" said Monokuma.

"What did you do to them?!" asked Vigoroth in a raging tone.

"That's the symptoms of a special disease I made!" answered Monokuma.

"Disease?" said Graveler confused.

"The Monokuma's Despair Disease 2.0!" said Monokuma.

"2.0?" asked Snover.

"This is the second Despair Disease with an entirely new background, good luck!"

Monokuma leaves the remaining ten of us confused.

Left with no choice, we head to the hospital to check up on the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Machop.

"Visiting!" replied Vigoroth.

"Don't you know that this disease is highly contagious?" asked Machop.

"It seems that it is!" replied Drowzee.

"If that's the case…. Let's stay somewhere on the third area!" said Graveler.

"Kirlia and I would stay in the suite!" said Phanpy before leaving.

"Eevee, you can sleep in the cottages with Vigoroth and Snover!" suggested Graveler.

Vigoroth and Snover leaves leaving Graveler, Drowzee, Sneasel, Froakie, Squirtle and I in the lobby.

"The remaining five will stay in the bomb shelter!" proposed Squirtle.

"Do we even know the combination?" asked Graveler.

Squirtle whispers it to Graveler's ear then they all left.

I guess I'll go back to my cottage.

I head back to my cottage then fell asleep

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **RISE AND SHINE POKES.**

I woke up then went to the restaurant for breakfast.

At the restaurant, only Snover and I were present.

"It seems that everyone is cautious of the disesase!" said Snover.

I guess that's the point… where's Vigoroth?

After breakfast, I went to the hospital to visit.

However, I wasn't the first who had that idea.

"Eevee!" said Vigoroth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting Treeko!" replied Vigoroth before disappearing into the hallway.

Is it even safe to visit?

Feeling more tired than ever, I went back to my cottage then fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up late as the Monokuma Announcement was already finished.

I went to the restaurant to find everyone but the Hospital Team and the Suite Team waiting.

"I didn't you guys to be here!" I said.

"Monokuma asked us to go here!" answered Drowzee.

As soon as Drowzee finished his word, Monokuma arrives.

"You guys are boring, no one is killing anyone!" said Monokuma sadly.

"No one would kill just for a simple disease!" defended Vigoroth.

"Even if they would die!" said Monokuma.

"Die?!" said Vigoroth swallowing his saliva.

"Yup! Tommorow, all of the sick will die!"

Monokuma then leaves us all in the state of shock until we all returned to the cottages or bomb shelter.

I sat on my bed frustrated at Monokuma. All three would die. That's impossible.

Without knowing it, I fell asleep.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

I woke up in the middle of the night.

I was worried about the sick.

I decided to head to the hospital to check up on them.

At the hospital….

"Eevee!" said Vigoroth in a surprised tone.

I noticed that he was carrying flowers and chocolate.

"Uh… hi Vigoroth!" I said awkwardly.

"Are you visiting Treeko?" I asked.

"Uh…. gotta go!"

Vigoroth disappears to the hallway leaving me all alone.

I guess I'm going to leave this to Vigoroth…. Where the heck is Machop though?

I shrugged it off then returned to my room where I didn't slept a wink.

 **THE NEXT DAY!**

I woke up then quickly went to the restaurant for our breakfast meeting.

At the restaurant, everyone but the sick were there. I then noticed Machop.

Shouldn't he be treating the sick?

"Um…. Machop!" I said tapping his shoulder.

"Aakk! I didn't do it!" screamed Machop.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kirlia.

"It's Treeko…!" started Machop.

"What about her?" asked Vigoroth in a nervous tone.

"She disappeared!" explained Vigoroth.

"Dis…. Disappeared!" screeched Kirlia.

"This is a serious matter!" said Drowzee.

"Let's split up and look for her…. I don't want another killing to happen!" said Phanpy determined.

Is this the same Phanpy who cried for mommy on the first day?

I decided to search at the third area.

The pirate ship looked empty. I didn't investigate since I can see the main deck and the mast was covering most of the deck.

The other buildings seems to be empty also.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **DO YOU EVER CHERISH THE MOMENTS WHEN YOU REALIZE THAT ALL YOUR HARD WORK HAS PAID OFF? I DID!**

 **A DEAD BODY HAS BEEN FOUND. AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, THERE'LL BE A CLASS TRIAL.**

The monitor turned off.

A dead body!

I can't believe it, someone was killed… but who?

I decided to go to the pirate ship as it was the only structure I didn't enter yet!

Feeling more scared than ever, I boarded the ship.

 **AND JUST LIKE A HUGE PLOT TWIST THAT YOU EXPECTED FROM THE START**

 **TREEKO IS ALL TIED UP, STIFF AND LIFELESS**

 **DAILY LIFE END**

 **TRIVIA TIME!**

 **TEDDIURSA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE MAIN PROTOGANIST, UNFORTUNATELY, EEVEE TOOK HER PLACE.**

 **THERE ARE NO UNOVAN POKEMON ALONG WITH ALOLAN POKEMON**

 **BULBASAUR IS THE ONLY KANTO STARTER NOT INCLUDED**

 **TEDDIURSA: VOTE FOR ME!**

 **I'M GIVING A CHANCE FOR READERS TO CREATE OCS FOR ANOTHER STORY THAT I'LL MAKE SOME TIME SOON.**

 **I'LL CHOOSE 9 OCS IN TOTAL:**

 **A GROUND, ROCK, FAIRY, GRASS, WATER, FIRE, FLYING, DARK, GHOST TYPE.**

 **THIS WILL BE THE FORMAT:**

 **POKEMON SPECIES:**

 **TYPE:**

 **SPECIAL SKILLS:**

 **LIKES:**

 **DISLIKES:**

 **BACKSTORY:**

 **MOTIVATION:**

 **FAMILY:**

 **SIDE NOTE:**

 **THEY WILL EITHER BE USED FOR A DANGAN RONPA STORY OR A TOTAL DRAMA STORY.**


	10. Death Ships and Hard Ships Deadly Life

**CHAPTER 3: DEATH SHIPS AND HARD SHIPS**

I felt as if a thousand bullets has penetrated my furry body.

Treeko, one of my friends (everyone here is my friend) was dead.

And I am currently looking at her dead body.

"What is this?!" said Kirlia looking paler than ever.

"Someone is killed…. Again!" said Drowzee.

I am still not yet recovered from the deaths of Farfetch'd, Charmander, Teddiursa and Mareep…. So why is there another body here?

"It seems that someone was desperate!" said Flaebebe.

"But why would someone kill someone inflicted with the disease!" I asked.

"I don't know!" said Kirlia crying.

Soon, everyone was at the ship where Treeko died.

"TREEKO!" said Vigoroth with his eyes swelling with tears.

"Are we going to have it again… the class trial?!" asked Kirlia.

I nodded.

"I guess we have to investigate" said Snover.

Suddenly, Monokuma arrives.

"Upupupupu, I have just what you need to succeed: the Monokuma File!" exclaimed Monokuma.

Monokuma leaves after handing out Monokuma Files.

Soon, all of us scattered to investigate Treeko's murder.

I decided to stay in the ship since it was the crime scene.

I began my investigation by reading the Monokuma File.

 **THE VICTIM IS TREEKO**

 **HER BODY WAS FOUND IN THE PIRATE SHIP**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN**

 **TIME OF DEATH IS UNKNOWN**

 **ADDITIONAL INFO: THERE WERE MULTIPLE SLASH WOUNDS COVERING THE BODY.**

That's it…. I guess I can't rely on the Monokuma File.

I lifted my face from the Monokuma File then began investigating the body.

It looks like the body was tied up with multiple layers of rope. Wait a minute, there seems to be slash marks. Over thick layers of rope?

I continued to examine the body. I noticed a puncture on her neck. What does this mean?

The ropes that tied up the body was strangely wet.

"Wet?" asked Kirlia walking towards the rope.

Kirlia licks the rope which was very awkward for me and Treeko both.

"Tears!" exclaimed Kirlia.

"Tears?" I asked.

"That strange liquid is tears!" she answered.

Tears…. That's weird.

That's all I can investigate on the body.

I decided to investigate the main deck next.

There seems to be glass shards on the floor. Right next to it is a large cardboard box which can probably fit one of us.

That's all the things in the main deck.

"Eevee….. I need you to investigate the theater for me!" requested Phanpy.

"Why can't you do it?!" I asked.

"I'm investigating something far worse than this!" replied Phanpy before leaving.

I guess that adds the places I need to investigate. The movie theater, the captain's chamber near the crime scene, the hospital and the bomb shelter where everyone else stayed.

I then entered the captain's quarters.

I look around until I noticed a blood sabre.

"It's so bloody that it might be the weapon!" said Graveler.

"This is the weapon…. I guess I'll just take note of this!" I thought.

That ends my investigation on the whole ship.

I stepped out of the room then exited the ship.

I sprinted to the bomb shelter.

The bomb shelter exterior looked clean.

I inputted the password "junkoenoshima4ever" then entered the bomb shelter.

The inside of the bomb shelter contained sleeping bags where everyone slept, a Monokuma door, a table with a manga on it and a suspicious trash can.

I then spotted Drowzee and so asked him about everyone's alibi.

"Alibi... I think we all have one!" explained Drowzee.

"No one left the bomb shelter….. The keypad was free from fingerprints since yesterday's incident!" continued Drowzee.

"Incident?" I asked.

"Vigoroth arrived yesterday then dirtied the keypad with his claws as he didn't know the password. I told him the password to the shelter then he left. Thankfully, Snover cleaned it while everyone was inside! She shouted with the top of her voice that she disinfected the keypad!"

"I see!" I said.

That ends my investigation on the bomb shelter.

I left the bomb shelter interior then inspected the keypad. It only had two sets of fingerprints, mine and Drowzee who was inside.

I left the bomb shelter then proceeded to the movie theater.

I then noticed that I was not alone.

"You too are investigating the place!" said Flaebebe.

"It seems that this is not anymore private!" said Snover before leaving.

Wait…. I need to validate Drowzee's account.

I guess I have no choice but to investigate.

There was nothing suspicious until I noticed something, a needle… just a needle.

"Why would there be a needle here?" said Flaebebe.

This case is getting weirder by the second…. How would Phanpy know this would be here?

I shrugged it off then left the theater.

I then proceeded to the hospital which was strangely…. Locked!

I guess I can't investigate this place for now.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **EMERGENCY EMERGENCY, KINDLY GO TO THE LIBRARY!**

What does Monokuma need with us this time?

Since I can't investigate the hospital, I guess I can spare a second just to go there.

I head to the library to find Monokuma and a few familiar faces.

Pancham.

"I thought you were sick!" I said.

"I'm cured now…. Didn't you just pass Flaebebe at the movie theater?" replied Pancham.

I forgot that she too was sick.

"MonoBastard, are we going to begin?" asked Pancham.

"We're still waiting for someone!" answered Monokuma.

Pancham and I waited until Squirtle, Vigoroth and Kirlia arrives.

"Finally we can begin!"

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" I asked.

"No time, there's still the class trial!" replied Monokuma.

I completely forgot about the trial.

I looked around then noticed that both Snover and Machop are nowhere in sight. Aside from them; Flaebebe, Drowzee, Graveler, Sneasel, Froakie and Phanpy were also not here.

"I'm here to present crucial evidence…. CCTV footage of the third area!"

This could probably provide me with clues.

And so Monokuma starts the video.

A mysterious shadow exits the pirate ship then walks to the bomb shelter where he inputted some stuff on the keypad. "121223" were what he inputted. Since the door won't open, he head to the movie theater where he disposed evidence.

"This is….!" Muttered Vigoroth.

I took note of the important details on the video then left.

I head to the pirate ship to reassess the crime scene.

There were no other evidence.

I started to give up until I noticed something on the floor…. A brown substance.

I tasted some… it stangely tasted like cherry chordials.

That's everything in the crime scene…. Graveler!

I entered the captain's quarters.

Graveler was there standing idly.

"Um…. Graveler, do you know anyone who know the password!" I asked.

"Of course, Phanpy, Kirlia, Drowzee, Squirtle, Sneasel, Froakie and I know the password!" he replied.

How interesting.

I guess that ends my investigation on the pirate ship.

I left the pirate ship then proceeded to the hospital, to finally solve this nightmare of a case.

I find that the door is now opened.

I hastily opened the door.

Inside were….

"…" Machop

And Vigoroth.

"Ummm…. Machop can you tell me the evidence that you've found!" I asked.

"Fine….no on left the hospital… but me and Vigoroth!"

"How about the symptoms of the Despair Disease?"

"I don't actually know!" said Machop.

He's obviously hiding something. I guess I need to ask Flaebebe and Pancham about the symptoms later after I'm done investigating the hospital.

I started with the pharmacy.

The pharmacy was cleaner than last time…. Machop then enters the pharmacy.

"Are you here to steal some syringes?!" asked Machop.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone stole syringes last night…. A whole box!" said Machop.

That many…. I guess that's not that important but I need to take note of it.

I left the pharmacy then proceeded to Treeko's room which I entered.

The room….

It was dirty. I then noticed syringes scattered on the floor next to a bottle of poison.

What the heck… it's half full.

I took note of them then noticed a box of chocolate…. Cherry chordial in particular.

I then tried to open the cabinet but it's strangely locked.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **I'M GETTING BORED JUST WAITING, IT'S CLASS TRIAL TIME!**

It's time already….. where are we going to meet anyway?

I decided to head to the pirate ship where everyone was waiting.

I decided to ask Flaebebe about the disease.

"You want to know…. Here read this!" said Flaebebe.

Flaebebe gives me a brown folder.

I'm going to read this….

The trial of life and death was going to begin as the pirate ship descends to the sea.

 **DEADLY LIFE END**

 **RECAP**

 **DEADO:**

 **FARFETCH'D**

 **CHARMANDER**

 **TEDDIURSA**

 **MAREEP**

 **TREEKO**

 **SURVIVING POKEMON: 13**

 **WITH ONLY 13 POKEMON LEFT, WILL THEY SURVIVE OR SUCCUMB TO THE DESPAIR?**


	11. Hope,Trust and Pixie Dust

I awoke on my bed inside my cottage with a throbbing headache.

It was the day after Vigoroth's trial.

I decided to leave my cottage then head to the restaurant for our morning meetings.

 **CHAPTER 4: HOPE, TRUST AND PIXIE DUST**

Waiting for me at the restaurant was everyone but Pancham.

"Finally you're here, there's yet another area open for us!" said Flaebebe.

"Ummmm… where's Pancham?" I asked.

"We don't know, he's the only one who's not here this time!" answered Snover.

I searched around the restaurant to discover that she attended.

"Phanpy?" I said.

"Are you cautious around me…? I'm exploring since I'm cautious about Teddiursa's message!" whispered Phanpy so that no one can hear.

I then remember the video.

 **Teddiursa: I left discs all over the island**

 **Teddiursa: Find them and avenge me**

"I see!" I thought.

We all then left to the fourth area.

The fourth area had a peppy vibe to it… Vigoroth would have loved this. Mourning aside, I began my exploration on the fourth area.

The area had a different layout from the first three areas, there seems to be no new bridges to another area. The buildings are all laid beside a circular running track.

The first building counter-clockwise seems to be a gym of some sort.

I entered the building.

The entrance led to a main hall of some sort. There is nothing here except for a podium that stands out like a sore thumb.

I then noticed door scattered across the building. I quickly went towards the door with a female sign on it. I then noticed a card reader. I scanned my MonoTablet then a Ka-Chunk sound is heard. The door can only be opened by a MonoTablet.

Behind it was a locker room. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hiya Eevee!" said a voice tapping my shoulder.

I turned around to find Pancham.

"So this is where you're hiding!" I said.

"Kirlia called me and asked me to explore this hellhole!" answered Pancham.

"Okay… I'll leave you to explore this place!" I said before leaving him in the….. how did Pancham enter the female's locker room in the first place?!

I decided to ignore it then went to the door adjacent to it with a male's sign tacked on it. I scanned my device. Bzzt. I guess this is only for males.

"This is so that hanky panky won't be achieved!" said Snover.

"Hanky Panky?!" I said in a confused tone.

I decided to leave the building as it had far too many areas for me to explore in one day.

I then proceeded to the second building.

It was a large stadium. A large Monokuma Blimp was flying atop it.

I mustered my courage then entered.

It was strangely well built.

But what catches my eyes is the Monokuma Door.

"It's just like the one in the bomb shelter!" I thought.

"Another Monokuma Door!" said Phanpy examining it.

I decided to leave the investigation to Phanpy then proceeded to the third area.

I arrived at the base of a cliff.

"Upupupupu, Eevee I have one offer!" said Monokuma.

"Offer…?!" I replied nervously.

"Buy hiking equipment, climbing gear and Gatorade!" said Monokuma in his cheery voice.

"No…!" said a voice from afar.

"What the?" I said noticing that Monomi just appeared out of nowhere.

"Do not buy it!" she said.

"Just because I demoted you from teacher to student doesn't mean you can rebel!" said Monokuma.

"You killed pokemon!" said Monomi.

A flash of memories came back flooding into my mind.

Farfetch'd was killed by Charmander who was killed by his punishment.

Teddiursa was killed by Mareep and she too was excecuted.

Finally Treeko was mercy killed by Vigoroth who also died.

I swallowed my saliva then entered the nearby shed to puke.

I then noticed that there were a lot of equipment here ranging from hiking gear to climbing gear. They coincidentally have 18 of each. One for everyone.

"It looks like Monokuma is not only a sicko but also a stalker!" said Flaebebe grumbling. "How the heck did he know my …. Nevermind!"

Avoiding a dirty conversation, I left the shed.

I then proceeded to the cliff.

The scene that unfolded before my eyes was breathtaking. I felt that I can shout. If I jumped, I could reach the forest…. If I won't die obviously.

I left the cliff area then proceeded to the last area.

It was tennis court. It had everything you can find in a tennis court.

That ends my investigation on the fourth area. I decided to return to the restaurant to reconvene.

In the restaurant, I waited until everyone(including Monomi) but Kirlia arrived.

"Where's the white and green girl?" asked Monomi.

"You're more trashier than Kirlia!" snickered Flaebebe.

"More trashier….. grammar!" mumbled Snover.

"Let's discuss our discoveries!" announced Squirtle.

"There seems to be a convention hall of some sort" said Machop.

"It was more somewhat like a gym!" said Snover.

"It had locker rooms, a fitness thingy and a place to sleep!" said Pancham.

"What's a fitness thingy?" asked Snover.

"He means….. gym!" said Squirtle feeling pale.

"I'll continue… there's a stadium with another Monokuma Door!" said Phanpy.

"Another one…. That sounds serious!" said Sneasel.

"Indeed!" said Froakie.

" There was a cliff with a shed containing hiking and climbing gear one for each one of us…. Except Monomi!" announced Squirtle half-heartedly.

"He forgot me!" said Monomi.

"You just arrived after the last class trial!" explained Snover.

"You've got a point!" said Monomi looking down.

"Finally, there's a tennis court with no anomalies!" said Sneasel.

After Sneasel's words, Kirlia arrives.

However Kirlia was wearing clothes.

"What is this?!" asked Drowzee looking surprised.

"This is….. so hot!" said Pancham blushing.

"Machop, do not fall in love with that she-wolf!" said Snover leading Machop away.

"It looks like Machop and Snover are in love!" said Flaebebe giggling.

Kirlia was not wearing any clothes… she was wearing a backpack and an ID.

"I found this during my reinvestigation on the pool building!" said Kirlia.

"Hot… definitely hot!" said Pancham drooling.

"Judging from my relationship chart, Drowzee and I are paired, Froakie and Sneasel are also paired and Snover and Machop are obviously lovers!" said Flaebebe reading.

"Me and Sneasel are just friends!" said Froakie.

"We'll see!" said Flaebebe.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **IT'S ALREADY NIGHTTIME SO PLEASE GO TO BED…. I ALSO SLEEP SO PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE AND KIRLIA SO HOT!  
**

The monitor turned off.

"I…. I'm leaving!" said Kirlia leaving.

"I feel like Mareep!" said Snover also leaving.

I also left the restaurant then proceeded to my cottage where I fell asleep but had a bad dream.

 **Kirlia: Eevee…. Are you sure?**

 **Kirlia: They're already here and they might catch us**

 **Kirlia: Believe…**

 **Kirlia: I believe in my talent and I believe in him….. him who I love with all my heart**

 **Eevee: ….**

I abruptly woke up ending my dream.

Now I was curious, who was this him…. and more importantly breakfast.

I proceeded to the restaurant to find everyone but Kirlia, Phanpy and Squirtle gathered.

"It looks like Squirtle gave up on coming!" said Snover concerned.

"I'm worried about Kirlia!" said Pancham blushing before leaving.

I ate breakfast then went back to my cottage… no….. I need to know.

I proceeded to Flaebebe's cottage then knocked.

The door opens and Flaebebe was smiling.

"Why did you come?" asked Flaebebe.

"You said you had a relationship chart or whatever!" I answered.

"It seems that you're interested!" said Flaebebe before giving me a sheet of paper.

She then pushed me out of her cottage.

I decided to head to my cottage to read it privately.

I was surprised of what was written

 **RELATIONSHIPS:**

 **VIGOROTH AND TREEKO- VERIFIED**

 **UNKNOWN (EEVEE, CHARMANDER, FARFETCH'D, TEDDIRUSA, MAREEP, GRAVELER, PHANPY, SQURITLE)**

 **SNOVER AND MACHOP ARE OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE…. I SAW THEM SHARING A KISS IN THE HOSPITAL.**

 **I AND DROWZEE ARE IN LOVE. END OF STORY**

 **SNEASEL AND FROAKIE?**

 **PANCHAM AND KIRLIA! I HAD A DREAM, BETTER TELL THE OTHERS**

The list abruptly ends. Kirlia and Pancham are in love. Other than Treeko and Vigoroth, I didn't know any of these relationships. I decided to keep it a secret.

I left my cottage to take a walk at the fourth area and there…. I caught a glimpse of…

Kirlia kissing Pancham.

Feeling flabbergasted, I gasped.

"Who you watching?" asked a voice beside me.

I turn around to find Pancham.

"Wha…. Weren't you just kissing Kirlia?" I asked.

"Kissing…. What do you mean?" retorted Pancham before abruptly leaving.

I looked back then realized that it was all an illusion created by Drowzee. Also the Pancham beside me was also part of the illusion.

"Drowzee?!" I intoned angrily.

"I knew you were interested in love yourself!" said Drowzee in a smirk before leaving.

"Jerk!" I thought to myself before leaving then going back to my cottage.

I sat on my bed then realized that it is still early. I figured that since I had nothing else to do, I can hang out with the others.

I exited my cottage then head to the tennis court to hang out with someone.

There, I found Kirlia and Phanpy playing tennis.

I decided to hang out with Kirlia.

"Oh, it's you…. I'm playing tennis but can you hang out with me…. Pancham seems to be stalking me" said Kirlia.

"Okay…." I replied.

Kirlia and I played tennis (with Phanpy).

"That was very amusing!" said Kirlia satisfied by our game (I lost against her).

I gave Kirlia a hug.

"How sweet…" said Kirlia blushing.

I then remembered my dream last night but decided not to tell.

"Do you remember your family?" asked Kirlia.

"Of course!" I answered.

"Well…. I don't have one!" said Kirlia.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm an orphan…. But I perform to earn money!" explained Kirlia.

"Perform?" I said confused.

"I do ballet…." Replied Kirlia.

"Okay…"

"The fans and the audience are my family!" said Kirlia.

"It's so cool that we hang out but…. I have to go!" said Kirlia before abruptly leaving.

That was rude. I decided to head back to my room to rest.

Before I knew it I fell asleep.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **PLEASE HEAD TO THE GYM. EMERGENCY!**

It looks like Monokuma has a new motive for us.

I decided to head to the gym as Monokuma might punish me for defying him.

Waiting for me at the gym was everyone.

"I wonder what's the motive this time!" said Kirlia.

"Upupu"

We all directed attention at the conveniently placed podium until Monokuma jumps from underneath flapping his stubby arms until he finally sat on the podium.

"Ah, it's been a long time since we've had a motive!" said Monokuma wiping off the sweat on his mechanical brows.

"Just get this over with!" complained Pancham.

"Today's motive is the Monolympics!" explained Monokuma.

""Monolympics?" said Kirlia confused.

"It's a set of deadly games that might kill you!" explained Monokuma.

"I don't know where you're going at!" said Snover.

"It means you must kill or else someone is going to die in the games!" continued Monokuma.

"It's a kill or die situation!" whispered Drowzee sweating nervously.

"Yuppers and everyone cannot leave the 4th area unless it's a day off!" finished Monokuma.

"Uwawawa, why are we in this dilemma?" cried Monomi.

"I'll be off now!" said Monokuma before leaving.

We all stood in the gymnasium until…

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **IT'S NIGHTTIME ALREADY. SO PLEASE GO TO BED!**

"What are we going to do now?" asked Graveler holding his stomach.

"We can sleep in the beds here!" suggested Flabebe before leaving.

One by one, everyone left until only Kirlia, Squirtle, Snover and Machop remained.

I was going to the beds until Squirtle stops me.

"Squirtle!" I said surprised.

"Sorry…. I want you to accompany me!" requested Squirtle.

"Accompany you?" I asked confused.

"In my new training regime!" replied Squirtle eyeing Machop nervously.

"Okay…" I answered not knowing what to say.

Waving goodbye, I left the area to go to bed.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. This is the first Daily Life Chapter with no deaths. There'll be a change in PoV so stay tuned!**

 **Eevee: Review and hope we survive the Monolympics.**


	12. Death Ships and Hard Ships Class Trial

**CHAPTER 3: DEATH SHIPS AND HARDSHIPS CLASS TRIAL**

 **TRUTH BULLETS:**

 **MONOKUMA FILE NO. 3**

 **THE VICTIM IS TREEKO**

 **HER BODY WAS FOUND IN THE PIRATE SHIP**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN**

 **TIME OF DEATH IS UNKNOWN**

 **ADDITIONAL INFO: THERE WERE MULTIPLE SLASH WOUNDS COVERING THE BODY.**

 **THICK LAYERS OF ROPE- USED TO TIE UP THE VICTIM. THERE SEEMS TO BE SLASH MARKS OVER IT. BLOOD IS DRIPPING ON THE ROPES.**

 **VICTIM'S NECK- THERE SEEMS TO BE A CONSPICOUS PUNCTURE MARK ON HER NECK.**

 **STRANGE LIQUID- FOUND ON THE ROPE. ACCORDING TO KIRLIA, IT IS TEARS.**

 **GLASS SHARDS- SCATTERED ON THE MAIN DECK.**

 **CARDBOARD BOX- FOUND ON THE DECK NEAR THE GLASS SHARDS. IT'S EMPTY.**

 **BLOODY SABRE- I CAN SAFELY ASSUME THAT THIS CAUSED THE SLASH MARKS.**

 **PASSWORD- THE PASSWORD TO THE BOMB SHELTER IS "junkoenoshima4ever". ACCORDING TO GRAVELER THE ONLY ONES WHO KNEW THE PASSWORD WERE PHANPY, KIRLIA, DROWZEE, SQUIRTLE, SNEASEL, FROAKIE AND HIMSELF.**

 **DROWZEE'S ACCOUNT- THE KEYPAD WAS FREE FROM FINGERPRINTS SINCE YESTERDAY BECAUSE SNOVER CLEANED IT AFTER VIGOROTH DIRTIED THE KEYPAD WITH HIS CLAWS. DROWZEE TOLD VIGOROTH THE PASSWORD AFTERWARDS.**

 **KEYPAD- IT ONLY HAD TWO SETS OF FINGERPRINTS: DROWZEE AND YOURSELF WHO ENTERED THE BOMB SHELTER DURING THE INVESTIGATION.**

 **NEEDLE- IMPORTANT PIECE OF EVIDENCE THAT SOMEONE DISPOSED. ORIGINALLY IN THE PIRATE SHIP.**

 **CCTV FOOTAGE- A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE EXITS THE PIRATE SHIP AND TRIES TO ENTER THE BOMB SHELTER WITH PASSWORD: 121223.**

 **STRANGE SUBSTANCE- FOUND ON THE FLOOR OF THE PIRATE SHIP. IT STRANGELY TASTES OF CHERRY CHORDIALS.**

 **MACHOP'S ACCOUNT- NOONE LEFT THE HOSPITAL BUT ME AND VIGOROTH.**

 **BOX OF SYRINGES- ACCORDING TO MACHOP, IT WAS STOLEN YESTERDAY LAST NIGHT.**

 **SCATTERED SYRINGES- FOUND ON THE FLOOR OF TREEKO'S ROOM.**

 **POISON BOTTLE- IT IS NOTICABBLY HALF FULL.**

 **BOX OF CHOCOLATES- IT CONTAINED CHERRY CHORDIALS.**

 **LOCKED CABINET- THE CABINET IN TREEKO'S ROOM WAS STRANGELY LOCKED.**

 **DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 1- CONTAINED THE LIST OF CARRIERS AND CAUSES FOR THE DISEASE. AMONG THESE ARE FLIES, FOOD POISONING AND RATS.**

 **DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 2- CONTAINS AN ORGANIZED LIST OF PATIENTS. APPARENTLY, ALL OF THEM ARE HUMANS.**

 **DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 3- CONTAINS THE LIST OF SYMPTOMS WHICH INCLUDES LOSS OF BODY FLUIDS WHICH MEANS THE VICTIM WILL NOT SHED ANY TEAR OR EMIT ANY BODY FLUIDS; EVEN BLOOD SO THE VICTIM WILL NEVER BLEED. THE SYMPTOMS WILL DISAPPEAR AFTER THE VICTIM'S DEATH.**

 **CLASS TRIAL START**

Monokuma: Upupupu, welcome to class trial numero tres

Monokuma: The rules are simple

Monokuma: If you guess the blackened, only he would be executed

Monokuma: Otherwise, everyone else will die.

Pancham: Where are we to begin with?

Drowzee: The cause of death seems unclear

Snover: I guess we have to do it

Vigoroth: I'll solve it for Treeko!

Flaebebe: You have no idea to what the weapon may be, do you?

Vigoroth: Not exactly!

Machop: I guess I'll enlighten every one of the matter

"It's me again, Mr. Conscience! I'll introduce a new thing to our debates… have you ever heard of lying? That's the only way we can solve some mysteries! Use fake evidence to complete our debate! Let's do it!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: MONOKUMA FILE # 3/THICK LAYERS OF ROPE/VICTIM'S NECK**

Machop: I hope to enlighten you with my insight!

Snover: How smart!

Machop: The cause of death is none other than the **slash wounds**

Flaebebe: Why didn't I think of that?

Vigoroth: So Treeko was slashed to death….

Vigoroth: Then **tied up after her death**

Phanpy: I think Treeko used **a thing to kill herself**

Flaebebe: How did you find out that this was suicide?!

Kirlia: How are you so sure?

Kirlia: The victim **couldn't have died from the slash wounds**

Pancham: Shut up bastards!

"I don't exactly know the answer…. But I guess lying can help!"

 **SOLUTION: ABSORB "COULDN'T HAVE DIED FROM THE SLASH WOUNDS- SLASH WOUNDS**

Eevee: Here it goes!

 **PERJURY**

Eevee: The victim wouldn't have died from the slash wounds

Eevee: Pokemon can't kill each other with plain attacks

Machop: Are you lying?

Eevee: No…..

Machop: She's definitely lying

Machop: The sabre at the crime scene was the one used… not a move

Phanpy: If you look at another angle, you might find a contradiction

Kirlia: And also next time….. lie better!

"I guess my first debate for the trial failed"

"Another angle…. I'll try to lie better next time"

Drowzee: What are we going to discuss in the first place?

Phanphy: What if we present our theories?!

Monokuma: That'll be fun!

Monokuma: Everyone will be spouting their theories!

Monokuma: And Eevee is the one going to point out that contradiction!

Kirlia: I don't get it

Kirlia:

Flabebe: I'm pumped!

Monokuma: This is going to be fun!

Kirlia:

Flabebe:

Vigoroth: Let's do this!

Kirlia: I feel queasy due to this tension

Flabebe: Game on!

"What?... I can't do this!"

"It's time for another new debate, the panic debate where multiple members of the cast will voice out their opinions, just do what you do during a normal debate and win"

 **PANIC DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: THICK LAYERS OF ROPE/DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 1/DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 2/ DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 3/BLOODY SABRE**

Machop: Let's continue our debate

Kirlia: I feel weird all of a sudden

Flabebe: We are surely losing

Machop: The victim's body bore **slash wounds**

Drowzee: The victim was **tied up post-mortem**

Phanpy: This isn't a game

Vigoroth: I'm sure they were caused by the **bloody sabre**

Kirlia: Tying up the victim must be a hassle

Flabebe: The victim was Treeko

Pancham: Let's listen to their theories, they were right twice!

Kirlia: And maybe I shouldn't have eaten that!

Flabebe: If only I had a better look on the body

"Slow down! I don't have the Ultimate Hearing!"

 **SOLUTION: THICK LAYERS OF ROPE- TIED UP THE VICTIM POST-MORTEM**

Eevee: I cannot bear to listen

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Drowzee, I cannot agree with your point

Drowzee: Why?

Eevee: The slash marks on the rope…. The victim was slashed after her death

Machop: Show us some proof then!

Eevee: I have proof!

"I know you must be annoyed with me but I'm going to introduce a new system called Tension, during a Non-Stop Debate, someone might shoot a tension bullet at the cross hair which will paralyze and damage you, do your best and overcome this!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 1/ DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 2/ DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 3/ THICK LAYERS OR ROPE**

Machop: Once again, the victim was **slashed to death**

Kirlia: What's the point of the rope…..?

Kirlia: If they're just going to slash through it!

Machop: A red herring!

Drowzee: So the **tying up of the** **victim** **was** **on** **purpose**

Phanpy: Look at the body…

Phanpy: The slash wounds **have blood seeping out of it**

Machop: What's wrong with a little blood?

Snover: The victim **slowly bled to death…**

Snover: What a painful death that is!

"And so Treeko bleeds to death….. is that even right?"

 **SOLUTION: DESPAIR DISEASE CASE FILE PAGE 1- SLOWLY BLED TO DEATH**

Eevee: Your statement is flawed!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Bleeding to death?

Snover: Why are you touchy with that statement?

Eevee: According to the disease's symptoms, Treeko wasn't supposed to be bleeding until she die

Snover: So what are you implying?

Eevee: Slashing was not how Treeko left this world

Machop: **ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?!**

Eevee: What do you mean?

Machop: I personally examined the body and there are no more wounds!

 **CROSS-SWORD**

 **TRUTH BLADE: THICK LAYERS OF ROPE/MONOKUMA FILE NO. 3/VICTIM'S NECK**

Machop: I personally examined the body….

Machop: What you're saying doesn't make any sense

Machop: Slashing is the only way to go

Machop: Do you have any claim?

Machop: If not, let's just end this

Machop: For our deceased friends

Eevee: Machop, what are you saying?

Machop: The victim was **clearly slashed to death**

Machop: He had wounds to prove it

Machop: And he had **no other wounds**

Machop: The victim was **tied up post-mortem**

Machop: That's how the crime took place

"I need to focus on that statement!"

 **SOLUTION: VICTIM'S NECK- NO OTHER WOUNDS**

Eevee: Nope!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: I can never accept your claim

Machop: Wha….?!

Eevee: There was another wound other than the slash wounds!

Kirlia: Are you refer to that puncture on the victim's neck?

Vigoroth: This victim has a name so use it!

Drowzee: That puncture wound might shed light on the situation

Sneasel: Let's start by determining what caused that wound!

Froakie: Maybe a knife!

Snover: Even an iron skewer can't make that small of a wound!

"Maybe I overlooked some evidence!"

Graveler: Let's discuss on what the wound is!

"I think I'm getting it!"

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **I**

 **SOLUTION: SYRINGE**

Eevee: I think I get it!

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee; Syringes!

Kirlia: Wha?!

Machop: I guess it can be small enough to be make the wound

Flaebebe: Has anyone forgot the crime scene?

Flaebebe: There were no signs of syringes

Flaebebe: And based on the video, the killer clearly disposed evidence at the theater.

Flaebebe: But when at checked, there were no clues!

"The location of the syringe…. I need to find out!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: NEEDLES/GLASS SHARDS/SCATTERED SYRINGES/BOX OF SYRINGES/CARDBOARD BOX**

Flaebebe: Let's remember the crime scene people

Flaebebe: There are **no signs of a syringe**

Phanpy: Is that your claim?

Flaebebe: Yup

Flaebebe: **There were no syringe in the first place**

Kirlia: Or maybe it was **hidden**

Snover: Or they **threw it to the ocean**

"I need to clear this up!"

 **SOLUTION: GLASS SHARDS-NO SIGNS OF A SYRINGE**

Eevee: I think you're wrong!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Are the glass shards enough proof?

Flaebebe: That's not a syringe, it's just broken glass

Flaebebe: Where's the needle?!

"The neede… I'll present it!"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: NEEDLE**

Eevee: Here's your needle!

Flaebebe: I see…. I guess I agree with you

Vigoroth: You're this straightforward!

Sneasel: A syringe is not exactly enough to kill

"Maybe they combined it with an item"

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE: POISON BOTTLE**

Eevee: What if the killer injected poison?

Froakie: Well I never!

VigorothL Now that we have now enough evidence…

Vigoroth: Can we now choose the killer?

"The killer…. He is the only one who could have done this!"

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **MACHOP SELECTED**

Eevee: I choose you!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Machop is the only one…..

Machop: What are you implying?

Eevee: Are you the killer?

Machop: Wha?!

 **TRIAL SUSPENDED**

 **IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASS TRIAL, I WOULD GIVE TRIVIA AND INSIGHTS ON THE SERIES.**

 **THE CLASS TRIAL GROUNDS HAVE 18 SEATS.**

 **HERE ARE THE SEATS CLOCKWISE STARTING WITH EEVEE:**

 **EEVEE, MACHOP, DROWZEE, PHANPY,** **FARFETCH'D** **, SNEASEL, FLAEBEBE, FROAKIE,** **TREEKO** **, KIRLIA, VIGOROTH, SNOVER,** **CHARMANDER** **,** **MAREEP** **, GRAVELER, PANCHAM, SQUIRTLE AND** **TEDDIURSA**

 **BREAK TIME'S OVER, IT'S TIME TO RETURN TO THE CLASS TRIAL!**

 **CLASS TRIAL IS BACK IN SESSION**

Machop: Why am I the killer?!

Eevee: You left the hospital, didn't you?

Eevee: You mentioned it in your testimony!

" **Fine….no on left the hospital… but me and Vigoroth!"**

Eevee: Did you leave the hospital just to kill Treeko?!

Eevee: I mean…. You were the only one with access to the syringe

Eevee: And you were acting weird during the investigation.

Machop: Did you watch the video?

Machop: It shows someone pressing something on the keypad!

Machop: There were no fingerprints of mine

Kirlia: How did you know the footage anyway?

Machop: Who cares?! My fingerprints were not on the keypad

Machop: So you can remove suspicion on me!

"Machop….."

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: MACHOP'S ACCOUNT/DROWZEE'S ACCOUNT/KEYPAD/PASSWORD**

Machop: I'm not the killer!

Vigoroth: Is that the truth?!

Machop: Pay attention to the **security footage!**

Kirlia: How did you know about that?

Kirlia: You **didn't watch the video yet!**

Machop: The killer **inputted something on the keypad**

Machop: And during our investigation…

Machop: There were **no fingerprints belonging to mine**

Machop: Only Drowzee's and Eevee's

Kirlia: Maybe **Monokuma told him about the video!**

Snover: What happened to the fingerprints anyway?

Phanpy: Maybe something happened to it!

Snover: Like someone **wiped it off**

Kirlia: Or the killer was **wearing gloves**

Flaebebe: I finally got it!

Flaebebe: Machop **used his legs!**

"This debate is too long… I better focus on the fingerprints first!"

 **SOLUTION: DROWZEE'S ACCOUNT-WIPED IT OFF**

Eevee: I agree with you!

 **CONSENT**

Eevee: Someone wiped off the fingerprints

Flaebebe: But who?

Drowzee: Eliminating the ones in the bomb shelter, the sick and Machop, only one could've wiped it off

"You should know…. You're the one who said it!"

"The one who wiped off the fingerprints!"

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **SNOVER SELECTED**

Eevee: I pick you!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Snover, you wiped off the fingerprints

Snover: I did….. How..?

Flaebebe: Don't tell me… Snover did this to protect Machop

Snover: I admit it….. Machop did go to the pirate ship

Pancham: So he can be the only suspect!

"I can't help but feel weird…. Something is obviously wrong…. Machop may not be the culprit"

Sneasel: Let us now cast our votes!

Eevee: Can we get something clear?

Sneasel: Like what?

Eevee: I think Machop is innocent

Froakie: Weren't you the one who accused him?

Kirlia: Are you a killer…. Like Mareep and Charmander?

Eevee: I…

"Damn…. I need to lie to cover for Machop or else…. We'll all die!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: BOX OF SYRINGES/SCATTERED SYRINGES/CARDBOARD BOX/NEEDLE/CCTV FOOTAGE**

Sneasel: Let's now cast our votes…

Sneasel: Machop is **obviously the culprit**

Pancham: Let's not hurry

Kirlia: But Machop has **no alibi!**

Machop: If you kill me now…

Machop: Only the true blackened will leave

Snover: The CCTV footage was not true anyway…..

Snover: It was **fabricated**

"I need to do my best to lie!"

 **SOLUTION: BOX OF SYRINGES-NO ALIBI**

Eevee: I hate to do this

 **PERJURY**

Eevee: Machop has an alibi

Froakie: He does?!

Eevee: He was searching for something

Snover: I noticed Machop was looking at the ground always

Machop: I was looking for the syringe

Machop: I spotted a shadow near the pirate ship!

Snover: I noticed Machop too!

Eevee: That's not the alibi I was going to explain

Sneasel: Let's just let Eevee explain!

Eevee: The syringe!

Eevee: It was missing from the hospital since last night

Machop: When I spotted the glass shards on the floor, I realized it was the lost syringe!

Snover: That being said, Machop is innocent!

Vigoroth: **I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!**

Eevee: Vigoroth?!

Vigoroth: That's the most obvious lie I ever heard

Vigoroth: Finding one lost syringe, oh please!

Vigoroth: I can even make a better lie

 **CROSS-SWORDS**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: CARDBOARD BOX/SCATTERED SYRINGE/BOX OF SYRINGE**

Vigoroth: You better 'fess up!

Vigoroth: You're lying, aren't you?

Vigoroth: You just fabricated evidence just to get your way!

Vigoroth: In reality, Machop killed Treeko!

Eevee: How can you tell that I'm lying?

Vigoroth: **One syringe?**

Vigoroth: The box of syringes contained more than that

Vigoroth: What happened to the other syringe?

Vigoroth: There can't be an argument

Vigoroth: Where's **the location of the other syringes**

"I think Vigoroth was serious that he would investigate"

 **SOLUTION: SCATTERED SYRINGE-THE LOCATION OF THE SYRINGES**

Eevee: Eat your words!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: The other syringes… they were in Treeko's room

Vigoroth: Treeko's room?

Machop: I don't exactly enter her room…. I'm deathly afraid to get sick…..

Pancham: So that's why you left me with Vigoroth!

Flaebebe: Some healer you are

Phanpy: It looks like we're already reaching the end!

"The end…. Is she asking me to call out the true killer?"

"I can't bring myself… but…."

 **SELECT SOMEONE**

 **VIGOROTH SELECTED**

Eevee: I choose you!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Vigoroth…. It was you all along!

Phanpy: Now that this is finished…

Vigoroth: It's not yet finished…..

Vigoroth: Why would I kill my own best friend?

Vigoroth: And…

Vigoroth: Kindly listen to Machey's testimony!

Vigoroth: Treeko never left the hospital

Machop: That's right… Treeko didn't left not even before the time of the crime

Vigoroth: That is my statement

Kirlia: Umm…. I know I'll be useless but….

Flaebebe: Just spit it out!

Kirlia: What if Treeko left hidden!

"Hidden….. I think…. I can finally piece the events together again!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: MACHOP'S ACCOUNT/KEYPAD/CARDBOARD BOX/SCATTERED SYRINGES/LOCKED CABINET/POISON BOTTLE**

Vigoroth: You're saying I killed Treeko…

Vigoroth: We're not even sure she even left the hospital

Pancham: What if she **escaped through the window**

Machop: Improbable, the window were **closed shut** …

Machop: If she escaped, she wouldn't close it as the handles are inside

Pancham: She **pushed the window**

Kirlia: Or maybe she **exited through the lobby**

Machop: I didn't see Treeko exit the lobby

Snover: Or maybe Treeko found a **secret passageway**

"Treeko escaped the hospital…. But how?"

 **SOLUTION: CARDBOARD BOX-EXITED THROUGH THE LOBBY**

Eevee: That's right!

 **CONSENT**

Eevee: The killer escaped through the lobby using the cardboard box!

Machop: Now that you've mentioned it…

 **Machop: Where are you going carrying that box?**

 **Vigoroth: Somewhere**

 **Machop: Okay….**

 **Vigoroth: Bye!**

Machop: Vigoroth was carrying the same box yesterday

Phanpy: I see we are now at the climax

Drowzee: What about the contents of that box?

Flaebebe: Maybe it was empty!

Phanpy: Eevee, kindly correlate evidence so we can get this over with!

 **CORRELATION CROSS-EXAMINATION**

Vigoroth: I'm not yet guilty…. Right?

Flaebebe: Damn, wrong son!

Snover: Let's start with the original content of the box

"The box contained…"

 **SOLUTION: BOX OF SYRINGES-SCATTERED SYRINGES**

Eevee: Syringes were inside the box!

Drowzee: I guess that makes sense!

Flaebebe: That is good statement

Snover: Grammar!

Phanpy: Now that we've finished this trial…. I'll show this

Phanpy shows us a note….

 **TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN,**

 **I CANNOT LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE.**

 **I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF**

 **SO I CAN RID MYSELF OF THE IMPURITIES OF WHAT TRANSPIRED ON THIS ISLAND**

 **-TREEKO**

 **NEW TRUTH BULLETS:**

 **SUICIDE NOTE**

 **TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN,**

 **I CANNOT LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE.**

 **I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF**

 **SO I CAN RID MYSELF OF THE IMPURITIES OF WHAT TRANSPIRED ON THIS ISLAND**

 **-TREEKO**

FlaebebeL Sui….. suicide!

Vigoroth: I'm not the killer then!

Vigoroth: I'm saved

Phanpy: I showed this not to prove your innocence but for another purpose which I'll discuss later

Vigoroth: Are you accusing me…. But I'm his best friend!

Phanpy: You won't kill her in normal circumstances

"What does Phanpy mean?"

Phanpy: Let's continue our discussion and end Vigoroth's bickering

"But…. How…. The suicide note?!"

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: STRANGE LIQUID/SUICIDE NOTE/STRANGE SUBSTANCE/BOX OF CHOCOLATES**

Vigoroth: You can't make any allegations

Vigoroth: I have evidence!

Vigoroth: **The suicide note** proves….

Vigoroth: That **Treeko committed suicide**

Vigoroth: I would **never kill my friend**

Flaebebe: Stop talking liar

Flaebebe: You killed Treeko.

"I need to end this now!"

 **SOLUTION: STRANGE LIQUID-NEVER KILL MY FRIEND**

Eevee: Sorry!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: The strange liquid proves your guilt!

Vigoroth: How?!

Kirlia: It's tears so….. Vigoroth cried as he felt guilt killing his best friend

Phanpy: Seeing as Vigoroth is Treeko's only friend

Phanpy: He's the only one who would cry killing

Vigoroth: Treeko could have cried…. Since she was about to be killed

"Vigoroth is getting desperate, I need to show him that…."

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 **TRUTH BULLETS: MONOKUMA FILE NO# 3**

Vigoroth: The tears on the rope….

Vigoroth: Were the **tears of the victim**

Vigoroth: The victim **cried** as she was about to be killed

Flaebebe: How can we rebut his statement?

Pancham: Seeing as this was important….

Pancham: The victim had the **Despair Disease**

Pancham: And…..

Phanpy: It seems like this discussion is over

"Pancham is heading to the right direction!"

 **SOLUTION: ABSORB "DESPAIR DISEASE"- CRIED**

Eevee: Eat your words!

 **BREAK**

Eevee: Treeko…. Couldn't have cried

Vigoroth: Why….why are you killing me bit by bit?

Vigoroth: I would never…

Phanpy: I need you Eevee to find out what kind of death Treeko experienced for your sake!

"Kind of death?"

"It's obviously homicide!"

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **S**

 **SOLUTION: EUTHANASIA**

Eevee: Wha…?!

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee: It was euthanasia….

Kirlia: What's that?

Phanpy: Mercy killing

Vigoroth: Wait just a second!

Vigoroth: Let's say the killer went to the pirate ship

Vigoroth: I didn't even went there if you know what I mean!

Eevee: I want to believe you but….

Vigoroth: I can't tolerate this behavior…. I'll

"Hello, long time no see, I hope you're prepared for our fourth PTA Match… good luck!"

 **PTA VS VIGOROTH**

Vigoroth: Rawr!

Vigoroth: How cruel!

Vigoroth: Achooo!

Vigoroth: Let's just work out!

Vigoroth: For Treeko's sake and mine!

Vigoroth (Final Argument):

I NEVER WENT TO THE PIRATE SHIP!

 **CHER**

 **CHOR RY**

 **DIALS**

 **SOLUTION: CHERRY CHORDIALS**

Eevee: I'm sorry!

 **COMPLETE**

Eevee: There's proof of your presence in the ship

Graveler: During investigation?

Eevee: No…. the chocolate…. I saw you days ago carrying the same box….. and….

Vigoroth: I…

Phanpy: Let's look back to the crime

Vigoroth: Stop it….

Vigoroth: Treeko asked me…. To admit my crime….

Vigoroth: And all I did was cause more trouble

Vigoroth: I'll just confess!

Monokuma: Voting time?

?: Don't let Monokuma get his way!

Froakie: What the hell?

We all directed our attention towards the voice(even Monokuma) to find…. The same bunny silhouette near the bridge.

Pancham: Another stuffed animal?

?: Don't compare me to that scoundrel

VIgoroth: What are you then?

?: I'm the Magical Girl Monomi!

Flaebebe: That's my title!

Kirlia: Not anymore!

Monomi: We need to stop Monokuma or else we'll all be excecuted

Monokuma: You look familiar

Monomi: Did you forget me already?

Monokuma: Oh…. you're that girl who died in the last incident

Kirlia: That was Teddiursa!

Monomi: Stop him or…

Before Monomi could say a word, she was already bound with ropes

Monokuma: I'll deal with you later!

Monokuma: For now, it's voting time!

Monokuma moves the lever which activates the slot machine. The slot machine continues to rotate until it lands on three Vigoroth faces.

Monocoins were dispensed on the slot.

We're on a winning streak of three

 **CLASS TRIAL END**

Monokuma: It looks like Treeko's killer is Vigoroth the hyperactive maniac

"We… we were right again, shit!"

Kirlia: I can't believe it…. Vigoroth killed Treeko

Vigoroth: Blame you guys!

Vigoroth: Treeko can't handle any more serious shit

Vigoroth: Catching the disease was the last straw

Vigoroth: She devised a plan for me to kill her, end of story

Flaebebe: It's unbelievable that you're not as crazy as Charmander and Mareep

Flaebebe: Crazy being a relative term

Vigoroth: I was such a fool!

Kirlia: Why did you kill Treeko?!

Vigoroth: She wanted to die….and it was all your fault!

Machop: Our fault!

 **Flaebebe wipes off the meat stuck on her flower. "That was astounding… unlike Graveler!"**

" **What do you mean?!" asked Graveler.**

" **It means you're lame!' insulted Flaebebe.**

" **Why you little!" replied Graveler ready to attack.**

" **STOP!"**

 **Someone shouted. I tried to guess who screamed until I was focused on the raging Treeko.**

" **If you continue to fight, we'll never escape…." Said Treeko.**

Pancham: I didn't find Treeko to be the one who cares

Vigoroth: And I killed her….

Phanpy: You're still lying!

Vigoroth: Wha?!

Phanpy: You said that you cared but...

Phanpy: You hacked her body to bits

Squirtle: Are you that desperate to leave?

Vigoroth: …

Squirtle: Answer me!

Vigoroth: I was tired!

Flaebebe: Porn alert!

Pancham: Rated SPG!

Kirlia: Shut up you two!

Kirlia: I want to hear the rest of the story!

Flaebebe: Everyone knows that it will end with murder

Vigoroth: I…

Phanpy: Treeko told you to just admit it but why did you fight?

Vigoroth: I….

?: I can't just throw away my life like it's a spare!

Vigoroth: She expected me to throw my life away by admitting my crime outright

Monomi: But that's what's best for her!

Vigoroth: What about me?!

Monokuma: It's time for a Special Punishment for our Hyper-Active Maniac Vigoroth

Vigoroth: Wait!

Vigoroth: I'm not that easy to kill!

Vigoroth: But…

 **EXCECUTED: VIGOROTH: KEEPING UP WITH THE "TRENDS"**

 **VIGOROTH IS WALKING ON A REALLY LONG TRENDMILL. IT WAS SURPRISINGLY SLOW. SUDDENLY MONOKUMA TURNS A LEVER WHICH MAKES IT FASTER. MASSIVE OBJECTS BEGAN TO APPEAR ON THE TRENDMILL WHICH VIGOROTH SKILLFULLY DODGES.**

 **THE WALK CONTINUES UNTIL MONOKUMA TURNS A LEVER ONLY TO BREAK IT MAKING THE TRENDMILL EXTREMELY FAST. VIGOROTH TRIES TO KEEP UP ONLY FOR HIM TO STOP AS HE SAW THE FACE OF TREEKO.**

 **SHEDDING A TEAR, VIGOROTH STANDS IN PLACE, WHICH MAKES HIM GO BACKWARD UNTIL THERE WAS NO TRENDMILL LEFT AS HE WAS IN THE END OF THE TRENDMILL. VIGOROTH THEN GOES UNDER THE TRENDMILL.**

 **WHEN HE FINALLY CAME BACK UP, HE'S ALREADY THINNER THAN A SHEET OF PAPER. MONOKUMA THEN ARRIVES AND PLACES VIGOROTH ON A COPY MACHINE. HOWEVER, THERE'S A POWER SURGE WHICH FRIES THE COPY MACHINE. ONE SHEET OF PAPER WAS RELEASED FROM THE COPY MACHINE AND IT WAS VIGOROTH'S BURNT FACE.**

Vigoroth was dead.

I can't deny it but another one of us died.

Kirlia: Vigoroth!

Monomi: Uwawa… wah!

Drowzee: That was exhilarating!

Kirlia: Why are you calm? Another friend just died!

Drowzee: Blame Vigoroth!

Snover: What are we to do now?

Squirtle: Wait….

Wait…. is that the only thing we can do? Wait until every one of us is dead. I can't take it anymore…. I want to leave this place ASAP.

We all left the trial ground after Monokuma shooed us out.

Instinctively, I decided to go to the bomb shelter to investigate it though roughly.

The Monokuma Door looks like it needs a key to open it as there's a keyhole.

The manga about the tragedy describes an incident involving the whole wide world. Other than that, there are no more clues.

As I was going to give up, she appears.

"Eevee…. What are you doing here?" asked Monomi.

"I'm investigating!" I replied.

"Oh…" said Monomi before leaving.

It looks like she's heading to the bridge. I quickly ran to the bridge to find that it was already opened. A new world was open to us and I took one step towards it. Unfortunately, I blacked out.

 **CHAPTER 3: DEATH SHIPS AND HARD SHIPS END**

 **SURVIVING STUDENTS: 13(MONOMI IS COUNTED AS A STUDENT)**

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**


End file.
